Road Trip
by Fastestthingalive34
Summary: 23 years have past and Sonic decidces to throw a reunion. He invites Shadow and Rouge. What will it be like to travle the roads in an RV? Find out! Slight Shadouge
1. A Road Trip

**A/N: Hey, this is my latest story! My sis gave me the idea for it! Cause I wanted to write a humor fic so, yeah! Here it is!**

* * *

**A Home In Station Square (2:30 PM)**

_3rd Person POV_

A black hedgehog with crimson-red stripes was half asleep on a blue sofa in his living room.

'_What a nice day to kick back and relax!'_ he thought to himself with a yawn. _'no disruptions, sound nothing! Just me, my self and-'_ But the midnight hedgehog was disturbed from his relaxation when someone began to yell at him.

"SHADOW WAKE UP! WE ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUETS TO PACK!!!" yelled an angry voice from right above the hedgehog.

This sudden awakening had startled the hedgehog that we all know to be Shadow, causing him to fall off the coach.

"Ow..." he murmured as he hit the floor.

"Come on Shadow! Sonic's expecting us to come to that reunion of his on the other side of the country! We do_ not_ want to be late!" said the angry voice.

Shadow looked up to see a snow-white colored bat, standing above him angrily, giving him a deathly glare with her aqua colored eyes, as she placed her hands on her hips.

Shadow groaned as he stood up.

"Rouge, I don't want to go to the faker's reunion. I don't even see why he's having one, we see him so often! And to top it all off, it's on the other side of the country!" Shadow said angrily as he slouched back down on the coach.

The bat who appeared to be Rouge, still had a glare that simply deepened. "Yes, but _everyone _is going to be there, that includes, the Chaotix, Knuckles, Tails, Jet, Cream, Cheese, Omega, Eggman, Big, Amy-" But Rouge's rant was cut off when Shadow placed a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, I get it, _everyone_ is gunna be there!" he said. Shadow then arched an eyebrow at her. "And Amy would be there anyways, seeing that she _is_ Sonic's wife!" he said, removing his hand from Rouge's mouth.

Rouge smiled. "SO, does that mean you're going?" she asked.

Shadow jumped back onto the sofa and closed his eyes. "Nope!" he said casually.

Rouge sneered at him. "YOU'RE GOING, EVEN IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she yelled.

Shadow opened one eye to look at her.

"I MEAN, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU EVER EVEN SAW THESE GUYS!? I'M SURE THAT HALF OF THEM ARE MARRIED AND EVEN HAVE KIDS NOW! DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE THEM?!" Rouge continued to yelled.

Shadow yawned. "No thank you!" he said.

Rouge then beat Shadow over the head with her fist.

"Ow..." Shadow winced, rubbing the bump that was now placed on his head.

Rouge then grabbed Shadow by his chest fur and pulled him close to her face. "I'm your wife and you'll do what I say! You're going! Got it!?" she growled, looking into his crimson colored eyes that looked as if they were in some sort of misty daze.

It was then that it hit Shadow. _'Maybe, I can distract her long enough so we don't need to go on that dumb trip!'_ he thought to himself.

He gave Rouge a seductive smile. "What ever you say, _mi amour_..." he said smoothly, the same dazed look in his eyes.

Rouge arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh really now?" she asked, letting Shadow go.

"Certainly..." he said, still with his smooth tone.

"Well then start packing your- mph!?" Rouge said as she was cut off in mid sentence by Shadow, who was giving her a passionate kiss.

At first Rouge was shocked by the sudden lip-lock, but she eventually closed her eyes and returned his kiss.

Rouge wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'_Heh heh, she's falling for it!'_ Shadow thought to himself as he continued to kiss Rouge passionately.

Eventually the two of them collapsed onto the sofa. Once they were both placed on the sofa, Shadow rolled on top of Rouge, then slowly began to move his hand down Rouge's waist, still kissing her. Just when they were really about to get started a voice disturbed them.

"Ugh! Mom, Dad, get a room if you're gunna do stuff like that!" yelled a girl's voice who seemed no older than twelve or thirteen.

Shadow and Rouge immediately broke apart and looked over at the staircase. Standing there was a very disgusted looking, bat girl staring at them. She had looked almost just like Rouge, beside the fact that her fur was gray and she had red stripes on her forehead, arms, and by her eyes, just like Shadow. She was obviously their daughter.

Shadow and Rouge quickly got off of each other and sat up, breathing deeply.

"Hi honey!" Rouge said through gasps of air.

"How, are you?" Shadow asked, almost nervously.

The bat smirked and crossed her arms. "Don't try to hide it, I know just what you were about to do! I'm not that dumb! And if you're gunna do that, _please_, do it in you're room, on your bed, because, I sit on that sofa, okay?"she said with a slight ring of annoyance in her voice.

Shadow and Rouge exchanged shocked glances that their daughter knew about this kind of stuff, and then looked back at the bat.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Who taught you that kind of stuff Maria?" he asked.

The bat who's name appeared to be Maria, almost shivered. "My gym teacher, she's a pervert really!" she said.

Rouge sighed as she sat up a little straighter. "Now I want the _both_ of you to start packing your stuff."she demanded, obviously trying to change the subject.

Shadow crossed his arms unsatisfied. "Don't want to..." he muttered.

Rouge looked over at him. "You said that you'd go!" she said.

Shadow had no response to this.

Maria's voice was then heard from the stair case of which she was standing on. "I have to agree with dad on this one, I don't want to go on this trip much either. I mean, Aunt Amy's okay, I guess. But, Uncle Sonic's jokes are so annoying and not to mention he tells the same ones over, and over, and over agian! And to top it all off, their son Dash is just as annoying as his father!" Maria said, rolling her eyes.

"Agreed!" Shadow said with a nod.

Rouge glared at the two of them in a very unsatisfied manner. "Both of you, pack, now! Or else!" she demanded.

Shadow let out a false laugh. "Or else _what_?" he asked.

Rouge glared at him. "You'll regret ever being created!" she growled viciously.

Shadow thought about this for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go!" he said standing up.

Rouge smiled brightly. "Good!" When she looked over to talk to Maria, she had already run up into her room. "This'll be fun!" Rouge said happily.

* * *

**One hour later...**

After packing their bags, and trying to stall Rouge one last time (and failing) they were out side in a drive way.

The light blue sky was crisp and clear, not a cloud in sight. The sun beamed down warmly on them as birds flew about singing their love songs to one another.

Shadow, meanwhile, was struggling while carrying twelve, large, suitcases.

"Rouge, just what's in all of these bags?" Shadow winced.

Rouge placed a hand on her chin. "You know, important girl stuff, like make-up, jewelry, clothes. You know that kind of stuff!" she said happily to a struggling Shadow.

"All this for one week?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, why? Is it a little too much for the Ultimate Life Form?" Rouge questioned, eyeing Shadow in the process.

"Hell no! I just don't know why _I'm_ the one being forced to do this!" Shadow said.

Rouge smiled. "Because, you're my husband and I'm your wife! Good husbands do things for their wives!" she said as she placed a light kiss on Shadow's cheek and walked towards the house that Maria was now exiting from as she carried one small red suitcase.

"I'm a good husband, I just can't see why she can't do things on her own! She's been telling me to do stuff for her sense she became pregnant with Maria!" Shadow murmured to himself.

"I HERD THAT!" Rouge yelled.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he placed the bags on the ground as he pulled out a forest green chaos emerald and held it to the sky.

"CHAOS-" but he was cut off when Rouge pulled down his arm. Shadow blinked at his wife. "Rouge, what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"We're not using Chaos Control to get there!" she said with her eyes closed.

Maria arched an eyebrow at her mother. "Then, how are we gunna there? By walking?" she asked.

Rouge shook her head no.

"Nope! We're driving!" she said happily.

Shadow looked at Rouge as though she were insane. "But, we don't have a car! We chaos control to get everywhere!" he said.

Rouge beamed at him. "That's why I bought _that_!" Rouge said, pointing out into the street.

Shadow and Maria looked over to see a new, large, bright blue, RV in the street.

Shadow blinked. "What the hell is that thing?" he asked.

Rouge crossed her arms. "Well, if you must know, it's an RV! I bought it so we could drive there!" she said.

"Why can't we just use Dad's Chaos Control?" Maria asked.

"Because, we never spend time together as a family, and I thought that this would be a good starting opportunity!" Rouge said.

Shadow scanned the RV with his blood-red eyes. "So I need to drive, _that_?" he asked.

Rouge nodded as she headed for the RV. "Yup, now put my stuff in for me will ya?" Rouge asked as she stepped into the RV.

Shadow hmpfed. "Women..." He said, as he once again picked up Rouge's bags and walked to the RV with Maria trailing close behind him.

* * *

Once Shadow had placed all of the bags in the giant trunk, he slammed the door shut and got in to the driver's seat.

* * *

Once Shadow got in, he took a quick look around.

There was a small, mahogany table that was surrounded by matching, mahogany chairs that were nailed into the ground. There was also a door that lead to the bathroom, a bedroom where he and Rouge would sleep, a room where Maria would sleep, a red sofa where Maria was sitting, a televison, and a small, white refrigerator.

He had to admit, it wasn't all to shabby.

"What do ya think?"Rouge asked from beside him.

Shadow then switched his focus from his surroundings to Rouge who was smirking at him.

Shadow faced forwards and closed his eyes. "It's fairly decent." he said.

Rouge smiled. "Good. Now let's get a move on!" she said, pointing north.

Shadow rolled his eyes one last time before putting the van into drive and taking off.

* * *

**A/N: I'll Add on soon! So yeah Review!**


	2. I've got to go to the bathroom

**A/N: HA HA! Here's chapter 2. Ignore the fact that Shadow might be a little OOC!**

_

* * *

On the Highway_

Shadow, Rouge and Maria were now on the highway in the middle of nowhere.

"I hate driving..." Shadow muttered under his breath.

Rouge who was applying make-up, heard Shadow and turned to face him.

"Get over it." she said.

Shadow simply rolled his eyes and continued to drive.

After driving in silence for another hour, Rouge's ears perked up.

"I'm gunna use the bathroom..." Rouge said as she stood up and opened the door to the bathroom. But she came out only a few seconds later.

"Um...Shadow..." she said slowly.

"What?" he asked in a very board tone.

"Our bathroom doesn't have a toilet..." Rouge said slowly.

Shadow arched an eyebrow at her. "What kind of bathroom doesn't have a toilet?"

"I don't know!"

They were quiet for a few seconds more.

"I've gotta use the bathroom..." Rouge complained.

Shadow was quiet for a minuet.

"Try to hold it for a little while longer..." he said glumly.

"Shadow...I can't." Rouge said.

"Listen it's only gunna be another hour or so before we stop."

"I can't hold it for an hour!"

"Well try!"

"SHADOW!"

"GO IN THE SHOWER!"

"I'M NOT GUNNA GO TO THE BATHROOM IN THE SHOWER!"

"THEN HOLD IT!"

"I CAN'T!"

"FINE! The next stop that we see you can use the bathroom there! Happy?" Shadow said angrily.

Rouge sighed before sitting down. "Fine!" she said as she crossed her arms.

It was another few minuets before they finally came across an exit.

"Wonder if there's a place to stop here..." Maria said.

Shadow shrugged. "More than likely."

"Hopefully..." Rouge muttered.

* * *

_A small, dirty town_

They drove around a small, dirty town for another ten minuets before finding a small gas station.

"SWEET RELIEF!" Rouge yelled as she jumped out of the RV and ran into the gas station and into the bathroom.

Shadow waited outside with Maria in an area that smelled like vomit.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom too?" Shadow asked glumly.

"No..." Maria responded.

"Good... and if you do have to go, then wait!" Shadow said.

Maria sighed. "Alright. Listen, I'm gunna go and wait over there where it doesn't smell as bad, okay?" Maria said as she pointed in some direction.

"Alright, just be careful!" Shadow said as he watched Maria walk away.

"I'll be fine! Just tell me when you're leaving, okay?" Maria called back.

"Fine!" Shadow called to her.

Shadow crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Rouge to come out of the bathroom.

"How long can it take to go to the bathroom?" Shadow growled.

But just then, Rouge came out of the station.

"There you are!" Shadow said.

Rouge stood in front of him and sighed.

"You wouldn't believe how filthy it was in there!" Rouge said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "It's a public restroom! What more do you expect from it!" he said.

Rouge sighed. "I guess you're right... let's go." she said as she jump into the RV.

Shadow nodded and went in after her.

* * *

_On the Highway_

Once they were on the highway again Rouge looked around.

"I feel like... we're missing something..." Rouge said as she continued to look.

Shadow looked around too. "Hm, nothing seems to be missing..." he said.

There was a pause.

Rouge looked around once more. "Hey...where's Maria?" she asked.

Shadow looked around again too and then back at Rouge, that's when they both realized something, Maria was gone.

"MARIA!" they yelled in unison as Rouge placed her hands on her head.

Both Shadow and Rouge were now in panic, trying to figure out some way to go back to the gas station so they could retrieve Maria.

"TURN THE RV AROUND!" Rouge yelled.

"I CAN'T TURN IT AROUND WE'RE ON A HIGH WAY!" Shadow roared.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"WE'LL HAVE TO TURN AROUND ONCE WE REACH THE NEXT EXIT!"

It was just then when they past a sign that read: next exit 50 miles.

Rouge looked over at Shadow angrily.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT! THE NEXT EXIT ISN'T FOR ANOTHER 50 MILES!" Rouge yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF EXIT IS 50 MILES AWAY?!" Shadow yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WE CAN'T WAIT 50 MILES!"

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO! WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!"

Rouge sneered at Shadow before pushing him out of the seat and taking the wheel.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE CONTROL!" Rouge yelled as she practically turn the RV around so it was going the in opposite direction.

"ARE YOU INSANE? YOU'RE GOING TO HIT ANOTHER CAR!" Shadow yelled as he got up off the floor.

Rouge simply glared at the road before her as she skillfully dodged other cars.

Shadow was shocked, amazed and slightly frightened, which he was sure that the people in the cars that Rouge was dodging were feeling that too.

"Where'd you learn to drive like this?" Shadow chocked.

"Long story..." Rouge growled as she glued her eyes to the road.

* * *

_With Maria..._

Maria sighed as she scanned the horizon.

"How did I know something like this would happen?" she asked herself as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, just as her father had done when he was waiting for Rouge to finish going to the bathroom. "You can never relay on my parents to do something!" she said glumly.

She then frowned and her ears drooped. "I just hope that they come back and get me... I wonder if they're worried about me..." Maria said sadly as she continued to search the roads for any sign of the large, blue RV.

* * *

_With Shadow and Rouge..._

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD! MY KID'S BACK AT A GAS STATION!" Rouge roared to no one in particular.

Shadow was trying to calm Rouge down. "Rouge, chill! Don't worry, I'm sure Maria's fine, it's not like she's dead or something!" he said.

Rouge glared at him. "DON'T WORRY?! DON'T WORRY?! IN CASE I'M CORRECT, _YOU'RE_ NOT THE ONE WHO CARRIED HER IN YOUR STOMACH FOR NINE MONTHS! _YOU _WEREN'T THE ONE WHO GAVE BIRTH TO HER! _YOU'RE_ NOT A MOM!" Rouge yelled angrily.

Shadow smiled nervously at her, mainly because he knew that she was right.

Rouge then put her eyes back on the road as she came across the exit that the gas station was at.

"THERE IT IS!" Shadow exclaimed.

Rouge said nothing.

They then saw the old, dirty gas station coming into view.

* * *

_With Maria..._

Maria was in now in the store at the gas station talking to the cashier.

"You see, my parents, yeah, they're not exactly the trustworthy type people." Maria said as she leaned on the counter.

"I see..." said the cashier, who was to busy countingmoney to even listen to what Maria had to say.

"I remember this one time when I was little, my parents took to me to an amusement park, I went on this ride called the kiddie coaster..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_A much younger Maria is seen riding on a small roller coaster. The first time that she went around Rouge was seen waving at Maria and blowing kisses, Shadow on the other hand had his arms crossed as he looked off into another direction, not caring very much about his surroundings. But the next time that she went around, her parents were gone._

"_Mommy? Daddy?" Maria questioned as she looked around for her parents. Once she got off the ride she searched for her parents for a while longer._

"_Where they go?" Maria questioned as she looked around. Maria then began to cry. "Mommy...Daddy...where you go?" Maria cried as she continued to walk through the park._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Maria sighed. "I eventually found my parents. They'd been "looking for me" as they put it. But they had really been on some bench on the other side of the ride making out! Do you believe them!?" Maria said as she flung her arms in the air.

"No..." the cashier said as he continued to count his money.

Maria then decided that it would be best to let the man continue his work, so she walked out of the store and continued to scan the horizons

Maria sighed. "Maybe they're not coming back after all..." she said sadly.

Just when Maria was about to give up all hope and go and search the town, she saw an RV moving at the speed of light towards the gas station. It was getting closer and closer, until it skidded to a dead stop in the parking area.

"AAAHHH!" Maria yelled as she jumped out of the way of the speeding vehicle.

Just then, a white bat and crimson and black hedgehog fell out of the RV... well, what actually happened was, the bat pushed at then hedgehog out of the RV, causing _him_ to fall.

"Mom? Dad?" Maria said as she walked up to them.

"Hi honey!" Rouge said happily.

"Um... hi..." Maria said.

Rouge then jumped on Maria.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need anything? We're so sorry that we left you behind! Oh my god we'll never do it agian, we promise!" Rouge said as she hugged her daughter.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't count on that mom! That's what you said at the amusement park that time!"

Rouge laughed nervously. "Yeah, well I mean it this time!" Rouge said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah mmhm, what ever you say." Maria said sarcastically.

Shadow then walked up to Rouge and Maria.

"You alright?" Shadow asked.

Maria glared at him. "Yes I'm fine! _However_ I would have been better if you had told me that we were leaving like you said that you would! But no! We just had to forget about Maria! Maria's not important! Maria can survive on her own! Maria's the ultimate life forms daughter, she can do _anything_!" Maria growled angrily.

Shadow knelt down to Maria's level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maria, don't say that kind of stuff about yourself. You know that both your mother and I love you very much, we would never think that kind of stuff about you. So, do you forgive us?" Shadow asked calmly.

Maria looked from her dad to her mom and then sighed. "Alright, I guess I can forgive you..." she said quietly.

Shadow smiled at her. "Good, now, let's go!" Shadow said as he started the RV. Rouge then jumped in after her. Maria was about to get in until then engine to the RV started.

Maria perked up her ears.

"H-hey! What about m-me!" Maria cried.

Shadow stuck his head out the window and laughed.

"Just kidding!" Shadow said with a wink.

Maria glared playfully at him as she jumped into the RV.

* * *

_On the Highway_

They had been on the road for about twenty minuets in silence, until Maria broke it.

"Uh... Dad?" Maria said.

Shadow looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

Maria gave him a nervous smile. "I have to go to the bathroom!" she said slowly.

Shadow turned back to the road.

"You'll just have to hold it..." he said quietly with a slight smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Whee! I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP! Please review!**


	3. Memories Part I

_In the Middle of Nowhere_

"Are we there yet?" Maria asked impatiently.

"No." Shadow responded.

"How about now?"

"Nope..."

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Fine!...God!" Maria scoffed as she looked out the window.

Rouge was filing her nails, trying to think of something to brake the boredom. That was when an Idea struck her.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Rouge said happily.

Maria's ears perked up. "Oh god, Mom has an idea...RUN!" Maria yelled as she made an escape attempt.

Rouge looked back at Maria. "Ha ha very funny." she said.

Maria shook her head. "No, I was being serious..." she said.

There was a pause.

"Yeah whatever." Rouge said.

Shadow sighed. "Rouge what's this "idea" of yours?" Shadow asked.

"I'm gunna tell a story!" Rouge said.

Shadow raised his eyebrow. "Uh...do you even know any stories?" he asked.

Rouge gave him a really stupid look (no I mean like _really_ stupid) "Yes!" She scoffed.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, go on!" he said.

"Okay! I remember this one time..." Rouge said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_Rouge and Shadow were walking through a desert._

"_Is it just me or is this desert really hot?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow who had his arms crossed looked over at Rouge. "Well, yeah, it's a desert! What were you expecting it to be? Cold?" Shadow asked._

_Rouge glared at him. "Maybe..."_

_Shadow rolled his eyes. "Listen, once we find that Chaos Emerald we can get out of here! And, if you want you can go to Antarctica where it's probably just the right temperature for you!" he growled._

_Rouge sighed. "I'll pass." she said._

_There was a really, really, really, really, long pause._

"_Hey, why don't we have a race to see who can find the Chaos emerald first?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow looked at her. "I'm listening."_

_Rouge smiled. "This way, we'll be able to find the Chaos emerald a lot quicker." she said._

_Shadow thought about it for a moment. "Deal!" he said as the two of them ran off in different directions._

_Shadow searched far and wide to find the chaos emerald, but he couldn't seem to find it, no matter how hard he looked._

_The same went for Rouge. Where was this Chaos emerald?_

_Eventually Shadow and Rouge met up._

"_Did ya find it?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow was panting heavily. "No..." he said._

_Rouge placed a hand on her chin. "Where is it?" she asked._

_Just then, Shadow's ears perked up when he heard a hissing sound. They turned around to see a rattle snake with a purple gem stone wrapped in it's tail._

_Shadow practically screamed like a little girl. "A SNAKE!" he yelled as he leapt behind Rouge._

_Rouge looked down at the snake. She could tell that the snake was old, mainly because, it had no teeth._

"_Shadow... it's harmless..." she said._

_Shadow back up a little. _

_Rouge looked back at him and laughed. "Are you afraid of it?" she asked._

_Shadow glared at her. "Listen, everyone has a fear, some people are afraid of the dark, some are afraid of spiders. Well as for me, I'm afraid of snakes!" Shadow said._

_Rouge smiled. "So, the Ultimate Life form has a weakness huh?" she said._

_Shadow deepened his glare._

_Rouge bent over and grabbed the Chaos Emerald. "Get us out of here Shadow." she said as she handed him the emerald._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Rouge was now cracking up in her seat as Shadow glared at her.

"You should have seen your face!" Rouge said.

Shadow muttered something under his breath.

"So dad's afraid of snakes?" Maria asked.

"More than afraid!" Rouge said.

Shadow rolled hi eyes. "Hey, at least I'm afraid of normal things!" Shadow said.

"What do you mean by "normal things" Dad?" Maria asked.

Shadow smiled. "Well..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Shadow was laying down on a sofa in Club Rouge. It had been about, 3 months since the Emeral incident and Shadow decided to stay with Rouge since he had nowhere else to go._

_Shadow then herd Rouge scream._

_Shadow quickly sat up and looked around._

"_What happened? Who died?" Shadow questioned as he jumped off the sofa and ran into Rouge's room._

_Once he was in there he saw Rouge sitting on her bed cowering in fear as she watched War of the Worlds._

_Shadow smiled. "Is the movie scaring you?" he asked._

_Rouge shook her head. "No, like you said the other day, some people are afraid of the dark and some people are afraid of spiders, well as for me, I'm afraid of Dakota Fanning and Tom Cruise_._ And it's even worse when they're in the same movie!" Rouge said as she continued to cower in a corner._

_Shadow just stood there, very confused. "Um...yeah..." he muttered as he walked out of the room._

"_At least I'm afraid of normal things..." Shadow muttered under his breath._

_END FLASH BACK\_

* * *

Rouge was now eating a large bucket of popcorn that she got from god knows where.

"Mom's afraid of movie actors?" Maria questioned.

"More than afraid!" Shadow mocked Rouge's words.

Rouge glared at Shadow. "They're scary looking people!" She said.

"Didn't Tom Cruise die of like, a heart attack or something a few years ago?" Shadow asked.

"I think so..." Rouge said.

Maria smiled. "Tell more stories, this is interesting!" Maria said.

Rouge laughed. "Well, that couldn't be as bad as when you dad told me that he loved me!" she said.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sonic was laying in his front yard trying to catch some rays until Shadow woke him up._

"_Sonic! Wake up! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help!" Shadow whispered._

_Sonic opened one of his eyes. "For what?" he asked._

_Shadow looked in another direction. "I think I'm in love with Rouge and I need your help..." he said._

_Sonic quickly sat up. "You? In love?" he question._

"_Yes! Is there something wrong with it faker?" he questioned as he formed a small chaos spear in hi hand._

_Sonic backed up a little. "No, not at all! But, why me?" he asked._

"_Because, you're the only guy I know with a girlfriend!" Shadow snapped._

_Sonic sighed. "Yeah, but telling Amy was easy, because she had already told me to many times to count!" Sonic said as he placed a hand on his head. _

"_But still..."_ _Shadow said as he drooped his ears a little bit "I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Maria... please Sonic." he said sadly._

_Sonic was really shocked to learn that maybe Shadow wasn't a cold hearted freak after all._

_Sonic sighed. "Okay, alright, I'll help you." he said._

_A few moments later_

_Sonic came out of his house with a screwdriver, a chainsaw, a butchers knife, some rope, and duct tape._

_Shadow raised his eyebrows. "Sonic, we're not going to kill her are we?" he questioned._

_Sonic looked up at him in shock. "What?! No! I was just moving this stuff to the garage!" Sonic said._

_Shadow sighed. "Oh, okay good." he said._

"_I almost had to kill Amy though when told her I loved her... she was all over me like a rabid animal or something..." he said as he went into the garage_.

"_Uh..."_ _Shadow said._

"_But anyways...you should try writing a poem or something...take out on a date to get something to eat..." Sonic called._

"_Sonic, I maybe the Ultimate Life form...but... I can't write poetry." he said._

"_Okay, I rock at poetry! I'll write up something!" Sonic said, but it almost sounded as though he was trying to bite back a laugh._

"_Well...alright..." Shadow said._

_An hour later_

"_Sonic, are you done with that poem yet?" Shadow growled unhappily._

"_One sec! One sec!" Sonic said as wrote something down on a piece of paper._

_Shadow arched an eyebrow as Sonic handed him the paper._

_Once Shadow was done reading it he put his hand down and looked at Sonic with a look of disgust._

_Sonic bit his lip in attempt to hold back a laugh._

"_What's the matter Shady?" Sonic asked._

"_You have got to be kidding me." Shadow said._

_Sonic placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder._

"_Awww, come on my brother, it worked on Amy!" he said._

"_Yeah, but Amy is Amy, I'm sure that she would want you to do this kind of stuff to her anyways!"_

"_But Rouge is Rouge, she has probably longed for you to do that kind of stuff to her! Why else is she such a slut?" Sonic asked._

_Shadow glared at him. "Why did I even bother asking for your help?" he said as he walked away._

_An hour later_

"_Okay, I'll just tell her." Shadow said as he entered the house to see Rouge sitting on the sofa watching LOST on the T.V. by herself._

_When she heard the door open she turned to face_ _Shadow._

"_Hi Shadow!" Rouge said happily._

'_Okay Shadow, now's your chance, just, tell her!' Shadow thought to himself._

"_Is...something bothering you?" Rouge asked._

"_Isn't the weather splendid today?" Shadow asked with a creepy smile._

"_Um...yeah?" Rouge said._

_There was a long pause until._

"_I LOVE YOU!" Shadow yelled for the whole world to hear._

_There was another really long pause._

"_Uh...that was...really awkward..." Shadow said._

_But before he knew it Rouge had jumped on top of him and smothered him in kisses._

"_AAHH!" Shadow cried happily._

"_I love you too!" Rouge said as she hugged Shadow._

_A few minuets later..._

_Shadow and Rouge were sitting on the sofa in silence._

"_Um...here...Sonic wrote this...not me!" he said as he handed Rouge the paper that Sonic had written. _

_Rouge scanned through it and then looked over at Shadow._

"_I swear I didn't write it!" he said._

"_I know." Rouge said as she tossed the paper aside._

_Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Uh..."_

"_But that doesn't mean you can't do it. Right?" Rouge asked seductively._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"WE DON'T NEED TO GO ANY FURTHER!" Shadow yelled.

Rouge smiled at him. "So be it." she sighed.

Maria looked at her parents, kind of confused and obviously not wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"But that couldn't be as bad as when Sonic and the others came to visit us in the hospital after you had Maria." Shadow said.

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, that was pretty embracing..." she said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Rouge was laying down in a hospital bed holding a newly born baby. Shadow was sitting beside her in a chair looking at his new born daughter._

"_What are we gunna name her?" Shadow asked._

"_I dunno..." Rouge said._

"_I don't trust you picking a name..." Shadow said._

"_Why not?" Rouge asked._

"_Because, you'll probably pick something dumb like...Nailpolish or something..." Shadow said._

_Rouge glared at him. "Yeah so? And what would you come up with? Maria?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow was about to say something but decided there was nothing he could do... mainly because, well, he was going to name her after his deiced friend._

"_Maybe..." Shadow muttered. "Well, it's better than Nailpolish!" Shadow said._

_Rouge rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll name her Maria! Happy?" Rouge asked._

"_Yes." Shadow said._

_It was quiet for a few minuets until the door slammed open to reveal a very drunk looking Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Eggman and Tails._

"_AAAAWWWWWWW!" they all said very loudly._

"_Uh? Sonic?" Shadow said._

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE SEENS ITS EGGMANS SURE AS HELL CAN POLE DANCES!" Sonic said drunkly._

"_Sonic are you drunk?" Rouge asked._

"_NO!" Sonic said before passing out on the ground._

"_I LOVES YOU SONIC!" Amy said before collapsing on Sonic._

_Just then, the baby woke up._

"_OH NO!" Shadow and Rouge yelled in unison._

_And just on cue, Maria began to cry._

"_Please Maria, don't cry!" Rouge begged._

"_OKAY!" Tails yelled._

"_Not you!" Shadow snapped._

"_YOU'RE RIGHT I'M SORRY!" Amy yelled._

_The baby only cried harder._

"_Everyone shut up! You're in a hospital, not mention in a room with a baby in it!" Shadow snapped._

_Eggman smiled. "Oh, I thought this was the petting zoo!" Eggman said._

"_Wha?" Rouge and Shadow said._

"_I know dead baby jokes! They're funny, I told them to my wife after we had our daughter and she tried to beat me over the head!" Knuckles said stupidly._

_Maria continued to cry._

_Rouge cradled Maria in her arms. "Please Maria, it's okay they're just big idiots that think they're amazing!" Rouge said._

"_Okay, okay, what did one dead baby say to the other?" Knuckles asked._

_Everyone was silent except for Maria who was still crying._

"_NOTHING, BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD!" Knuckles yelled._

_Just then Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Eggman broke out into laughter._

_Shadow had had it._

"_GET OUT!" Shadow yelled as he push Sonic and the other's out of their room._

_By now practically the whole hospital was standing at the door, wondering what was going on._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Memories Part II

**Yay, here's the next chapter. Very long flashbacks. Oh well, we'll all get over it. Right?**_

* * *

Still on the Highway..._

* * *

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something...blue!" Rouge said happily.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is it the sky?" she asked.

Rouge gasped. "Who told you?" she asked.

Shadow eyed Rouge. "Honey, you've said that about forty-six times now..." he reminded her.

"Really?' Rouge asked as she placed a hand on her chin.

"Yes Mom, you have..." Maria said.

"Hmm...oh well..." Rouge said.

Maria looked out the window and then back at Shadow and Rouge.

"Tell me another story! Those ones you were telling earlier were kinda funny!" Maria said happily.

Shadow smiled. "Well, raising you as a baby definitely wasn't a walk in the park..." he said.

"Huh?" Maria said.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK__

* * *

Shadow slept soundly beside Rouge. Maria had finally went to sleep after crying for what seemed like hours upon hours._

"_I don't believe she's finally asleep..." Rouge muttered._

"_Me neither, who could've guessed a two week old could be so loud..." Shadow muttered._

_Rouge yawned. "Well, at least we can finally get some sleep." she said._

"_Yeah..." Shadow yawned as he placed an arm around Rouge._

_Just when the both of them were about to fall asleep, there was a loud, angry, cry._

_Shadow and Rouge's eyes immediately opened. _

"_You have got to be kidding me!" Shadow said._

_Rouge sat up. "I'll go...you just...stay here and try to sleep..." Rouge said._

_Shadow sat up. "No, I'll go. If anyone needs rest it's you." Shadow said._

_Rouge looked over at him. "How about we both go?" she asked._

_Shadow sighed. "You sure?" he asked._

"_Positive." Rouge said._

"_Well, alright..." he said as he stood up.

* * *

_

_Maria's room_

* * *

"_Please Maria go to sleep..." Rouge whined._

_By now they had been in_ _Maria's room for an hour._

"_Agh! What's wrong sweetie?" Shadow asked._

_Maria continued to cry._

"_She doesn't smell..." Rouge said._

"_She's not hungry..." Shadow added._

"_Could she be sick?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow put a hand on Maria's forehead. _

"_No fever..." he said._

"_Maybe she just likes to cry..." Rouge said._

"_That's probably it..." Shadow said sarcastically. _

"_Should we call Sonic?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow's ears perked up. "Why him?" he asked._

"_Because, him and Amy have a baby too." Rouge said as she rocked Maria in her arms._

_Shadow sighed. "It's worth a shot..." he said._

_Shadow picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's number._

_After two rings, Sonic picked up._

"_Hello?" Sonic asked in a tired, raspy voice._

"_Sonic? You sound horrible!" Shadow said._

_In the background Shadow heard a baby crying and Amy humming, probably trying to get him to go to sleep._

"_Well, of course I sound horrible! Amy and I have been trying to get Dash to go to sleep for the past 14 fricken' hours!" Sonic yelled._

"_...and I thought Maria was bad..." Shadow said._

"_So, what do you need?" Sonic asked._

"_I was wondering if you had any advice on how to get a baby to sleep, but it sounds as though you're just as stuck in the mud as I am..." Shadow said._

"_You bet..." Sonic mumbled._

_Shadow sighed. "Well, if you figure out anything...give us a call okay?" Shadow asked._

"_Whatever pal...see ya." Sonic said as he hung up the phone._

"_Well?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow sighed. "He's just as stuck currently as we are." he said._

_Rouge looked down at Maria._

"_Honey what do want?" Rouge asked._

"_Anything!" Shadow said. "Anything to make you stop crying..." he pleaded._

_Maria continued to cry._

"_You need to sleep eventually." Rouge said._

"_Maybe she nocturnal..." Shadow said._

"_I doubt that..." Rouge added._

_Shadow then put a very dull look on his face._

"_I'm getting Cheerios..." Shadow said as he left the room. "I'm lowering my cholesterol... by eating Cheerios..." he said from down the hallway._

_Rouge arched an eyebrow. "He must be going insane...we don't even have Cheerios..." Rouge said to the still crying Maria._

"_WE HAVE NO CHEERIOS!" Shadow yelled from the kitchen._

_Maria continued to cry, harder than before._

"_IF I KNEW YOU HAD LIKED CHEERIOS I WOULD HAVE BOUGHT SOME AT THE STORE THE OTHER DAY." Rouge yelled._

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT SOME WHEN MY DOCTOR SAID THAT MY CHOLESTEROL WAS DANGEROUSLY HIGH A FEW MONTHS AGO!"_

"_YOUR DOCTOR NEVER SAID THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A DOCTOR!" _

'_OH YEAH?" Shadow yelled as he walked into the room._

"_YEAH!" Rouge yelled._

"_WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO SAY-"_

_It was just then when Rouge realized something._

"_Shadow! Shhh!" Rouge said._

"_Huh?" Shadow said as he stepped towards Rouge. _

"_Look! She's sleeping!" Rouge said._

_Shadow looked down, and surely enough, his baby daughter was asleep._

"_She really is asleep. Isn't she?" Shadow whispered._

"_Thankfully!" Rouge whispered._

_Shadow couldn't help but smile when Maria yawned and cuddled her self closer to Rouge._

"_She is really beautiful ya know?" he said._

_Rouge looked at him and then back at Maria who was still sleeping soundly._

"_Yeah...she is..." Rouge agreed as she leaned on Shadow's chest._

_Shadow gently stroked his daughter's forehead with his hand._

_Maria moved a little closer to Shadow._

_Shadow lightly kissed Rouge's forehead._

"_I love you Rouge...and I'm sorry that I yelled...about...Cheerios..." Shadow said._

_Rouge smiled at him. "It's alright, you were tired, I understand what that's like..." Rouge said._

_Shadow smiled. "Maybe we should put this little lady to bed before she starts crying again." Shadow said quietly._

"_Alright..." Rouge said._

_Rouge kissed the top of Maria's head before putting her in her crib._

"_Good night Maria..." Shadow said_

"_We love you..." Rouge said before leaving the room with Shadow, to finally get some sleep.

* * *

_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Maria's ears drooped. "I didn't know I was such a nuisance to you guys." she said.

Shadow and Rouge looked back at her.

"We never said you were a nuisance honey..." Rouge said.

"Didn't ya here the end of the story?" Shadow asked.

Maria looked up at Shadow and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right Dad." she said.

Shadow and Rouge turned around.

"Do ya want to hear anything else?" Rouge asked.

Maria smiled. "I think it's my turn to tell a story..." she said.

"Like?" Shadow asked.

"How I learned to fly." Maria answered.

Both Shadow and Rouge tried to bite back a laugh.

"I still can't believe you didn't come to me to teach you..." Rouge said.

"I can't believe _who_ she went to teach her..." Shadow said.

Maria sighed. "I didn't asked him. He just sortta came up to me one day and tried to teach me...but that didn't work out..." Maria said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK__

* * *

A slightly younger Maria was sitting in her front yard looking up at the sky._

_She saw her mother take off into the air, probably headed off to work or something like that._

"_I wish I knew how to fly..." Maria said as she watched her mom disappear._

_She knew that her parents had been talking about it for quiet some time now, but they never got the chance to teach her sense they were always so busy working for the government._

_Maria knew that it was abnormal for a third grader to be unable to fly, but she knew that she would learn someday...but when?_

"_Hi Maria!" chirped an annoying, familiar voice._

"_Dash..." Maria growled._

"_What's up?" Dash asked as he took a seat beside Maria._

_She turned to face the light blue hedgehog._

"_Don't you have any better person to waste your life on?" Maria asked._

"_What life?" Dash asked._

_Maria sighed. "My point exactly..." _

_Dash laid down on his back, but he quickly sat up again when he spotted a large, red apple in the tree above him._

"_I'm gunna eat it!" Dash said as he charged towards the tree and jumped, but it was useless, he wasn't able to jump high enough._

"_Gugh." Dash said as he hit the floor._

"_Loser..." Maria mumbled._

_Dash turned and faced Maria. "Hey, do you think you could grab it for me?"_ _he asked_

_Maria shook her head no. "If you can't jump that high, then I doubt I can..." she said._

_Dash crossed his arms. "Yeah, but you can fly can't you? You're a bat!" he said._

"_Yeah...I'm a bat...but I don't know how to fly." Maria said._

_Dash burst out into laughter. "Nice joke Maria." he said._

"_Dash, this is no joke, I'm serious..." she said._

_Dash laughed harder. "WHAT KIND OF A BAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FLY!" he laughed._

_Maria's ears drooped. "It's not funny Dash... my parents never taught me how..." she said._

_Dash rubbed his eye and looked up at her. "Well, maybe cause your dad's a hedgehog and your mom's a bat, you took the body of the bat, but the physical abilities of a hedgehog!" he said._

_Maria gasped. "You think?" she asked._

"_Yeah, why do you think your parents haven't taught you how to fly yet? It's because they know you can't!" Dash said._

_Maria frowned. "If I can't fly, then I'll be made fun of. What I wouldn't give to be a hedgehog right now..." she said sadly._

_Dash smirked. "Well, be glad that you weren't born some mutated freak. Like a hedgehog with wings, or a bat with no wings, or a hedgehog with big bat ears." he said._

_Maria frowned. "It's not my fault my parents are different..." she said._

_Dash sighed. "Yeah... my parents are pretty much the same...I guess that's a good thing! I wasn't born a freak like you, with half of my genes being hedgehog and the other half being bat." he said._

_Maria glared at him. "You're more of a freak then I'll ever be." she said._

_Dash frowned._

"_Listen, I'm leaving, I'll see you later..." Maria said as she began to walk away._

_Dash then looked up at the apple. How badly he wanted it. Then a thought struck him._

"_MARIA WAIT! WHAT IF I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FLY?" Dash asked._

_Maria stopped. "But, you said I couldn't fly..." she said._

"_Yeah well, you've really never tried to fly. Have you?" Dash asked._

_Maria thought about it for a moment. Come to think of it, she never really had tried flying before..._

"_Alright Dash, I'll give you once chance..." Maria said._

"_YES!" Dash said._

"_Okay, this will be like learning how to ride a bike!" Dash said._

"_You know how to ride a bike?" Maria asked._

_Dash said nothing._

_Once again, it was just as abnormal for a third grader to be unable to ride a bike as it was for a third grader to be unable to fly._

"_Okay anyways, let's get down to business." Dash said as he slammed his fist into his palm._

* * *

"_Okay, try these on for size!" Dash said as he brought some paper wings over to Maria._

"_Um...Dash? I already have wings, couldn't I just use those?" Maria asked as she stared at the pathetically cut out wings._

"_Nonsense! I know what I'm doing! These paper wings have worked before and I'm nearly 100 sure that they'll work again!" Dash said._

"_You used these to teach someone how to fly?" Maria asked._

"_Yes." Dash said._

"_Who?" Maria asked._

"_Me, myself and I." Dash answered._

_There was a pause. _

"_Dash...you can't fly..." Maria said._

"_Sure I can, watch me!" Dash said as he climbed up onto a rock and jumped off, but landed flat on his face._

"_Um...yeah...real experience there..." Maria said._

_Dash sat up and smiled. "Ya think so?" he asked._

_Maria rolled her eyes. "You bettcha..." she said._

"_Now you try!" Dash said._

_Maria backed up a little. "No thanks Dash, I think I'd rather ask my mom to teach me how to fly, seeing she can actually fly..." she said._

_Dash smiled. "Awww, come on Maria, give it one shot! I know, you probably need to be up higher. Try climbing that tree and jumping off!" he said as he pointed to the tree with the apple in it._

_Maria looked up at the tree._

"_I dunno Dash, what if I get hurt or something?" Maria asked._

"_Pish posh! Don't give me that rubbish my student if I can do it, you sure as hell can!" Dash said._

_Maria looked up at the tree. If she fell, it was going to be a very long fall. But she needed to learn how to fly eventually._

"_Alright..." Maria said as she began to climb the tree._

_Eventually she was really high up._

"_Okay! Now jump off!" Dash demanded._

"_Dash, I can't do this!" Maria said as she clung onto the tree._

"_Awww come on! If you fall, I'll catch you!" Dash said._

_Maria sighed. "Well, alright." she said as she made her way to the edge of a branch. _

'_Maybe I can do this, then I wont be an embarrassment anymore!' Maria though to herself._

_She eventually reached the branch, but it broke._

'_Or maybe not...'_

"_AAAHHHH!" Maria yelled as she fell, an apple falling beside her._

_Dash was memorized by the shining redness of the apple to care that Maria was falling._

"_BAM!" was the sound that was made when Maria hit the ground. And not to mention a loud "CRACK!" and something told Maria, it wasn't the tree branch._

"_Oww..." Maria winced as she looked down at her leg, it was clearly broken._

"_OH MY GOD!" Dash yelled as he ran in Maria's direction, but he only walked right past her._

"_AN APPLE!" Dash yelled as he raced to the apple and began to eat it._

"_DASH YOU MORON! YOU BROKE MY LEG!" Maria yelled as she burst out into tears at the pain in her leg._

"_Yeah whatever..." Dash said as he quickly gulped down the apple._

_Shadow who was sitting inside the house, heard Maria's cries of pain and quickly ran out side._

"_What's going on?" Shadow said as he walked to his daughters side._

_But he knew automatically what wrong, Dash had tried to teach Maria how to fly, and failed miserably, causing her to break her leg._

"_DAAAAAAASH!" Shadow roared angrily._

"_Yes sir?" Dash asked._

"_GET OUUUUUUT!" Shadow roared even louder._

_Dash shrugged as he walked away, tossing the apple up and down in the air as he left._

_Shadow then quickly ran to his daughter's side._

"_Don't worry honey, I'll take you to the hospital..." Shadow said as he picked up Maria who was still crying._

"_And, I should probably call your mother too..." Shadow said as he walked inside so he could grab his cell phone._

_Shadow also quickly pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled.

* * *

_

_Station Square Hospital__

* * *

Shadow dialed Rouge's cell number as him and Maria sat in the waiting room._

_Maria had stopped crying, for she had fallen asleep as Shadow had told her to._

_After a few rings Rouge picked up._

"_Hello? Rouge the Bat speaking." said Rouge's voice._

"_Rouge, it's Shadow..." Shadow said._

"_Um...hi Shadow. Where are you?" Rouge asked._

"_...the hospital..."_

_There was a pause._

"_Why?" Rouge asked._

"_Let's just put it this way, Dash tried to teach Maria how to fly and there were well...some problems..." Shadow said._

_There was instantly a click on the other end of the phone line, followed by a long beep._

_Shadow sighed before looking down at Maria. _

"_Something tells me your mother's on her way..." Shadow said with a smirk.

* * *

_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Maria sighed. "That's why I went to mom to teach me in the end..." she said.

"And you didn't break your leg when _I_ thought you." Rouge pointed out.

"Yup." Maria said as she looked out the window again.

"Dash can be such a pain sometimes..." Shadow said.

"That he can..." Rouge added.

"Being a pain is the only thing he's good at..." Maria muttered.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You know what they say, like father like son..." he said.

"Very true in Dash and Sonic's case." Rouge said.

"You think that Dash is a pain now? You should have seen him on the first day of Kindergarten!" Maria said.

"Was he really that bad?" Rouge asked.

Maria thought about for a moment. "No, that whole day was actually pretty odd..." Maria said as she placed a hand on her chin.

* * *

_FLASHBACK__

* * *

A much younger Maria walked on the newly paved roads of Station Square Elementary School._

"_Are you excited for your first day of school Maria?" Shadow asked his very small daughter._

_Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Negative..." she said._

_Both Shadow and Rouge looked at each other but shook it off and looked back at their daughter._

"_Why so glum about school honey? Don't you want to make new friends?" Rouge asked._

_Maria crossed her arms. "I do Mommy, but, Dash is in my class, you do realize what that means, right?" Maria asked._

_Both Shadow and Rouge looked at each other and then back at Maria again. _

"_Just try to ignore him okay sport?" Shadow asked his daughter._

_Maria sighed. "Alright." she said._

_Just then the bell rang._

_Shadow rubbed Maria's head._

"_Have fun at school and don't burn the school down, that's a bad thing!" Shadow said._

"_Yes Daddy!" Maria said._

_Rouge kissed Maria on the head. "We'll see you later on, okay sweetie?" Rouge assured her daughter._

"_Alright, bye!" Maria said as she walked near a group of kids._

_She saw a class of students who were a little older than her._

_There was a pale green fox girl applying make-up. A dark yellow fox boy was running, but tripped and fell and cut his knee open._

"_Not again!" The fox boy cried._

_There was also a red hawk watching the fox boy and standing next to him, also watching the fox boy, was a red echidna with red tips she looked a little bit older than the rest of the children._

_There was also a red bat who was standing next to a blue fox as they wrote something down on a piece of paper. Only the fox looked younger than the bat. There was also a dark blue hawk boy who looked as though he was Maria's age._

_It was just then when Maria heard wales of sadness that sounded like Dash's wales of sadness._

"_NO! MOMMY, DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Dash waled as he held on tightly to his mother's leg._

"_Dash, you need to go to school, make new friends! Have some fun!" Amy said as she lifter her son off of her leg._

"_But...but momma..." Dash winced._

_Amy frowned as she looked at her son's glassy eyes._

"_Oh Sonic, do we have to send him to school? I mean, couldn't we wait another 20, 30 years?" Amy asked._

_Sonic looked at Amy. "Are you serious?" Sonic asked._

"_Yes." Amy said._

"_No, Amy, he needs to go to school." Sonic said as he pushed his son into the group of kids._

"_GOOD BYE SON! BE GOOD WE LOVE YOU!" Amy called._

_Dash cried as he made his way into his class line._

_Maria tried to avoid Dash for as long as possible, but she knew that she couldn't hide forever.

* * *

_

_In the Classroom__

* * *

Everyone stood in a line as the class teacher, Mr. Natale, a dark brown fox, assigned seats._

"_Okay, Maria, Constantinous, Dash and Zach sit at that table or I'll beat you with a yard stick." Mr. Natale said._

_Dash began to cry. "Are you serious? Is my life going to end this soon?" Dash waled._

_Mr. Natale put a hand on Dash's shoulder. "I was only kidding." he said._

_Dash smiled. "Oh, okay then." he said as he sat down along with the other children._

* * *

_Once everyone was seat Mr. Natale gave the class the assignment to share something about themselves to each other, or he'd beat them all with a yard stick._

"_Okay I'll go first..." said a blue fox._

"_My name is Constantinous, I am going to take over the world someday and have an army of men, all of those men will breed for me..." Constantinous said with an accent as he rubbed his hands evilly together._

"_Um...alrighty then..." Maria said. "I guess I'll go next." she started. "My name is Maria and I'm-" But Maria was cut off by Dash._

"_A freak of nature..." Dash said quickly._

"_DASH!" Maria yelled._

_Dash shrugged. "Wha? You know it's true? Your dad's a hedgehog, and your mom's bat. How much weirder does it get?" he said._

_Maria drooped her ears. "Be quiet Dash..." she mumbled._

"_My parents are different too! My mother's a fox and my father's a bat..." Constantinous said._

_Maria's ears perked up. "Really?" she said._

"_Yes... but they are on my must kill list... They make me...no wait that's incorrect...my mother makes me eat sandwiches, salad dressing and salad all the time, and I don't think I've ever seen my father before..." he added._

"_Um...okay..."Maria said._

_Dash then jumped up on the table. "Hi, I'm Dash the hedgehog! Perhaps you've heard of me! My name was in the news paper when I was born." he said._

_Zach, the blue hawk, arched an eyebrow. "Everyone's names are in the new paper when they're born..." Zach said._

_Dash frowned. "Wha?" he said._

_Zach nodded. "It's true!" he said._

_Dash sobbed as he got off the table._

_Zach looked at Dash but then back at the group of kids. "Alright, I'm Zach and I like to build stuff!" he said._

_Maria smiled. "That's really cool Zach!" she said._

_Zach blushed. "Um...thank you..." he said._

_Maria looked around the whole class had gone silent, until one young hedgehog boy named Dash jumped up._

"_MARIA'S GOT A CRUSH ON ZACH!" he yelled._

_The whole class burst out laughing._

"_Dash..." Maria mumbled as she began to blush and looked down._

"_ZACH AND MARIA SITTING IN A TREE J-U-Y-R-I-H-P!" Dash yelled._

"_DASH STOP!" Maria yelled as she pushed Dash off of the chair he was standing on._

"_Whoops..." Maria said._

_Constantinous looked down at Dash. "What is that red liquid leaking from his skull?" he asked._

"_It's um...um..." Maria said._

"_I bet I caused this red liquid! Oh Constantinous you are such a genius, wait until I tell brother!" he squealed excitedly._

_Mr. Natale came rushing to Dash._

"_Who did this?" he said as he helped Dash up._

"_I DID!" Constantinous said happily._

_Mr. Natale glared at the young fox._

"_Constantinous, Principals office, now!" he said._

_Constantinous smiled brightly. "Why? So I can win an award?" he asked._

"_No..." Mr. Natale said._

_Maria sighed. "Oh brother, I'm in a class of freaks, this'll be a year to remember..." she whispered.

* * *

_

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"You pushed Dash off his chair causing him to bleed?" Shadow asked.

"...yes..." Maria said.

Shadow smiled. "That's my girl!" he said.

There was a pause

"Hey Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah?" Shadow asked.

"Where are we?" Rouge asked.

Shadow looked around. "I know where we are..." he said even though he didn't know where they were.

"Oh really?" Maria asked.

"...yes..." Shadow said.

* * *

_AN HOUR LATER

* * *

_

"Shadow you don't know where we are!" Rouge said.

"I know where I'm going!" Shadow said.

"No you don't! We could have stopped and asked for directions at that gas station we past 30 minuets ago, but no! You knew where we were going!" Rouge said.

"I know where we are!" Shadow said.

"No you don't! Where are we then?" Rouge asked as she crossed her arms.

"..."

"See! I knew it! What is it with men and asking for directions!?" Rouge said

"I know where we are!" Shadow said.

"We could have stopped at that gas station, but _NO_ Mr. Ultimate Life Form knows where he's going! Mr. Ultimate Life Form know's where everything is!" Rouge said

Maria then noticed a gas station coming into view.

"Hey, maybe we could stop there!" Maria said as she pointed to the gas station.

"Yes, Shadow, please stop there!" Rouge begged.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he said as he drove towards the gas station.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Next Charpter Coming Soon! R&R**


	5. Sonic

**-Fastestthingalive34 Gives You:** Road Trip Chapter 5: Sonic

-**Yay, okay, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update, I've been Kinda busy with stuff, okay yeah I'll shut up...**

* * *

Shadow pulled into the gas station that Rouge practically begged him to go to.

"Alright fine! I'll ask for directions!" Shadow snapped as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Hey there pal, nice hunk of junk!" said a to familiar voice.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks before slowly turning around to come face to face with an azure hedgehog.

"Sonic..." Shadow grumbled.

"So, how's life?" Sonic asked.

"My life is none of your business, now step aside..." Shadow growled as he pushed Sonic aside so he could get into the gas station.

"Are ya lost Shady? Cause if ya are, I could always give you directions." Sonic said happily.

Shadow was about to deny the fact that he was lost in the middle of nowhere, but fortunately enough, Rouge cut him off.

"YES SONIC, WE'RE LOST!" Rouge yelled.

Sonic beamed brightly. "Cool, I'll give you directions!" he said.

Shadow glared at Rouge as she got out of the RV.

"Hey Amy!" Rouge called as she ran up to a hot pink convertible that was parked beside their RV. In the pink car was Amy and her son, Dash.

"Hey Rouge!" Amy said, happy to see her friend.

Sonic leaned towards Shadow. "Sweet ride huh?" he said.

Shadow looked at Sonic in disbelief. "It's pink!" he said.

"So?" Sonic asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Never mind..."

"I bet that it's worth twice as much as your hunk of junk and your wife and daughter put together." Sonic said as he pointed a thumb at the RV.

Shadow glared at him. "Is that so?" he asked.

"You bettcha. We just got it the other day. I bet that she's indestructible too!" Sonic said with a chuckle.

Just then and evil thought struck Shadow. "We'll just have to see about that..." he said as he walked away from Sonic.

"Hello Mrs. Hedgehog, and may I say you look ever so lovely today!" Dash said as he stepped out of the car and shook Rouge's hand.

Rouge blinked. "Um..." she said.

Amy also stepped out of the car and beside her son. "Dash has been taking manners classes...I didn't actually think that they would work..." she said.

Dash smirked. "So Mrs. Hedgehog, is that your hunk of junk?" he asked.

Rouge glared at the small hedgehog. "Yes Dash, that is my hunk of junk..." Rouge growled.

Amy slapped Dash across the head.

"Ow..." Dash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Be nice..." Amy growled.

"Yes mom..." Dash muttered.

But then a smile spread across his face. "I'm gunna go pay a little visit to my best friend Maria!" Dash said as he sprinted into the RV.

Amy sighed and placed a hand on her head. "That boy..." she muttered.

A few minuets later Maria put a sign on the window of the RV that read: SOS.

Shadow noticed this and nodded at his annoyed looking daughter.

"How, about we go and get some coffee?" Shadow suggested.

"I LOVE COFFEE!" Dash yelled from inside the RV.

A few seconds later Dash and Maria came out of the RV.

"Let's go!" Sonic and Dash yelled in unison as they pointed towards the café.

"Like father like son I guess..." Rouge said.

Everyone then began to head into the café except for Shadow.

"You coming honey?" Rouge asked.

"In a minuet..." Shadow said.

Rouge stared at her husband for another few seconds before shrugging and following Sonic and the others.

Shadow looked back at Sonic's car, a very evil look in his eyes as he formed a large chaos spear in his right hand.

* * *

_In the café

* * *

_

"Okay, okay, okay! I have the funniest joke ever!" Amy exclaimed.

"Shoot." Rouge said as she took a sip of her coffee, stating at her pink friend.

Amy took a sip of her coffee before telling the joke.

"Okay, what did the one dollar bill say to the five dollar bill?" Amy asked, almost stupidly.

Rouge looked confused, Sonic looked as though he wasn't even paying attention to his wife, and Dash had a large smile on his face with his mouth wide open.

There was a very long pause.

"WHAT DID THE ONE DOLLAR BILL SAY TO THE FIVE DOLLAR BILL MOM?!" Dash yelled.

"NOTHING CAUSE THEY CAN'T TALK!" Amy yelled.

There was another long pause besides Amy loud hackling that sounded like some sort of dying racoon.

Amy then slammed her fists down onto the table and snarled like an animal.

"LAUGH AT ME!" Amy demanded.

Everyone burst out into false, dry laughter.

"Okay, I've got a better one!" Sonic said.

Amy then started laughing.

"OH SONIC YOU'RE SO FUNNY! THAT WAS THE GREATEST JOKE EVER!" Amy yelled through laughter.

Sonic arched an eyebrow at Amy. "Uh...I haven't even told the joke yet..." he said.

Amy then stopped laughing insanely and looked at her husband.

"Oh okay, good cause it wasn't all that funny anyways..." Amy said.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Okay, but just so you know, the joke I'm about to tell, yeah, it didn't really happen okay Ames?" he said.

"OKAY!" Amy said.

Sonic smiled. "Alright, so I was in this gal's bed the other night, doing her so good when-" but the azure hero was interrupted in mid sentence.

Amy burst out crying. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME FOR SOME OTHER CHICK?! SONIC I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL THAT NO OTHER COUPLE HAS! HOW COULD YOU?!" Amy waled.

(Sweat drop) "Uh, Amy, I'm not cheating on you, this is only a joke okay? Take it easy!" Sonic said.

Amy stopped crying and smiled. "OKAY!" she said happily.

Sonic sighed. "So, as I was saying, I was in this gal's bed the other night, doing her so good when-" but the azure hero was interrupted in mid sentence... again...

Amy burst out crying. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME FOR SOME OTHER CHICK?! SONIC I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL THAT NO OTHER COUPLE HAS! HOW COULD YOU?!" Amy waled again.

"Okay, Ames I'm not cheating on you for the second time, now please, can I just finish the joke that I started?" Sonic said.

"Okay!" Amy said happily.

Rouge looked down at Dash who was smiling brightly as his father began to tell corny sex jokes and Maria who looked bored to death, Rouge knew that Sonic's corny joke was not going to be appropriate for children their age.

"So, as I was saying, I was in this gal's bed the other night, doing her so good when-" but yet again Sonic was interrupted, only this time by Rouge.

"Um...are you sure that this is a good joke to be telling around Dash and Maria? I mean, they are only kids and all and..." Rouge said before Sonic interrupted her.

"Dash is no boy! He's a man! More of a man than Maria will ever be!" Sonic said as he pounded a fist against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm more of a man than Maria will ever be!" Dash said, mimic his father as he slammed a fist against his chest.

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Maria's not a man..." she mumbled.

"I'm not a man!" Maria retorted.

But Sonic only ignored the outraged little bat.

"Okay, so any ways, I was in this gal's bed the other night, doing her so good when I heard a loud-" but once again, Sonic was interrupted, only this time, not by a crying Amy claiming Sonic was cheating on her, or Rouge telling him the joke was inappropriate, but by a loud explosion.

Everyone quickly sat up.

"WHAT NOW?!" Sonic roared.

"ISN'T SHADOW OUT THERE?!" Amy cried.

"SHADOW!" Rouge yelled in panic.

"DAD!" Maria yelled, also in panic.

"PUMPERNICKEL!" Dash screamed.

But just then Shadow appeared beside Rouge and the others.

"WellSonicit'sbeenniceseeingyabutwehavetogosowecanbeattrafficseeya!" Shadow said as he grabbed Rouge and Maria by the arms and started pulling them away.

"Hold on just one second!" Rouge said as she put a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"NO WE"VE GOTTA SCRAM!" Shadow said.

Rouge arched an eyebrow. "What did you do?" she asked.

Shadow was about to say something until Sonic interrupted.

"MY CAR!"Sonic yelled.

They all loooked out the window to see Sonic's car in flames.

Shadow smirked a little bit.

"Well faker, it seems your car isn't as indestructible as you thought it to be huh?" Shadow asked, looking at Sonic who was in panic.

"MY CAR!" Sonic cried.

Amy's ears drooped. "How are we going to get to the reunion now with our car blown up?" she asked sadly.

Rouge frowned, Shadow smirked, Maria looked utterly confused, Sonic was crying, Amy was sad, and Dash probably didn't even know what was going on.

"Well, you'll figure out some thing. See ya blue hedgehog." Shadow said as he began to drag Rouge and Maria back to the RV.

But Rouge stopped Shadow and glared at him.

"No wait, I have an idea!" Rouge said happily.

"Really? What?" Amy asked.

"What if you came with us? We could tow your car behind us if you want." Rouge said.

Amy smiled. "Sound great!" she said.

"Sounds awful..." Shadow and Maria said in unison.

Shadow looked down at Rouge and frowned.

"Honey, could I have a word with you?" Shadow asked.

"Sure!" Rouge said happily.

Shadow pulled Rouge into some corner.

"Listen, we can't have Sonic and his merry little family traveling with us!" Shadow said.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "And why not?" she asked angrily.

"They're...not normal..." Shadow said.

Rouge crossed her arms. "How so?" she asked.

"Do you remember the "matching aprons" that Sonic bought for them all last Christmas?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, wasn't Sonic's a black one that said "I stuff my bra" on it, Amy's was a green one that said "My balls are made of brass", and Dash had a purple one that said "Open for rape and Murder" on it?" Rouge said.

"Exactly! And Sonic claimed that they matched! Do you consider that normal?" Shadow asked.

"...they're coming with us Shadow." Rouge said with an extremely deadly glare that burnt right through Shadow's face.

"Yes dear!" Shadow said.

"Good." Rouge said as she walked towards Sonic and his "merry little family".

* * *

_In the RV

* * *

_

"Why are we in this hunk of junk?" Dash asked.

"Why are you an idiot?" Shadow asked as he sat down in the drivers seat and started the car.

"...I don't get it..." Dash said as he took a seat next to Maria.

Sonic slid next to Shadow.

"This'll be great! Just you, me and our families in the great outdoor for a week!" Sonic said.

"The great out doors?" Shadow asked.

"...yes..." Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." he mumbled as they drove away.

* * *

**Yay! Okay the next chapter coming soon.**

**Preview:**

_"Mom, Dash is poking me!"_

_"Dash stop poking Maria."_

_"Mom, Dash keeps on speaking improper Spanish!"_

_"Dash! Stop speaking inproper Spanish!"_

_"Mom, Dash is writing on my arm in sharpie!"_

_"DASH! STOP WRITING ON MARIA'S ARM IN SHARPIE!"_

_"Mom-"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"...the cops are after us..."_


	6. Dash

**-FASTTHINGALIVE34 Gives you: **Road Trip Chapter 6: Dash

-**Okay, hi. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and stuff like you wouldn't believe, I've also been arguing with my mom _a lot_ lately so I get upset and don't go on the computer PARENTS ARE ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY! And the more I argue with her, the less time I get on my computer, My god...And then my sisters never let me on the computer either...oh well, it's mainly because I'm getting a puppy and she was born last week and my sisters are obbsessing over looking at pictures of the litter online and hoping to get emails from the breeder, which we did. We got three pictures of my puppy, my sisters were saying how cute she looked, but I think she looked like a rat XD jk jk, I can't till I get my puppy. But anyways, I guess you could call this my spring holiday gift to you guys seeing Easter is tommorow, Passover was on Tuseday at sundown and St. Patricks day just passed. Hopefully I'll be able to update more with Spring Break coming up and I hope teachers don't assgin to much HW. But anyways here's chapter six, enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay, I'm thinking of a number between one and three, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Is it two?" Shadow asked dully.

"How'd ya know Shaddy?" Sonic asked.

"Because, two is the only number between one and three." Shadow mumbled.

Sonic laughed. "I guess you're right." he said.

Sonic sat back on a sofa beside Dash as they began to talk about what sounded like running. Amy was happily talking to Rouge who was sitting in the front beside her husband who was driving the RV.

Maria walked up to her dad's side.

"Dad, why are _they_ with us again?" Maria asked.

"Because, your mother said so..." the ebony hedgehog muttered.

Maria crossed her arms, unsatisfied.

"You can't just go taking orders from your wife like that all time!" Maria snapped.

Shadow looked up at her. "But she's the wife, and I'm the husband, she's the one that gave birth, I'm the one who was running to the grocery store every four minuets to satisfy her cravings. She cleans the house, I watch football, that gives her all the reasons to boss me around." he said.

Maria arched an eyebrow. "Do you even like football?" she asked.

Shadow was about to say something until Amy screamed.

"OH MY GOD SHADOW, WATCH OUT THERE'S A CAT IN THE ROAD!" Amy screamed.

Shadow looked on the road and surely enough there was a cat, dead center.

"WHOA!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed the wheel and made a sharp turn.

Maria quickly grabbed onto her father's arm and started screaming. Rouge and Amy held onto each other, hollering like maniacs. And Sonic and Dash sat in the back, talking as though nothing was going on.

Shadow then skidded the car to a stop.

"Phew..." Shadow sighed.

It was then when the azure hero realized something.

"OH MY GOD SHADOW THERE'S A CAT IN THE ROAD WATCH OUT!" Sonic yelled as he jumped on top of Shadow, pushed his foot down on the gas, and ran the car in the cat's direction.

Luckily, the cat made it out of the way just in time and Shadow got Sonic off of the gas.

"THAT'S IT OUT!" Shadow yelled as he picked up Sonic, and tied him to the roof of the RV.

"Hey, wait, can't we talk this out Shad?" Sonic begged.

"You've done enough talking for one day blue hedgehog." Shadow snapped as he went back into the RV.

Maria looked around. "Hey...where's Aunt Amy?" she asked.

Just then, Amy entered the RV, holding the small cat.

The cat's face, stomach and paws were white, but his forehead, back and tail were brown with a few stripes here and there.

The cat purred softly as Amy rubbed his head.

"I'm going to call you EC." Amy announced.

Rouge blinked. "EC?"

Amy smiled brightly. "It's short for Extension Cord. He's going to help me plug things in... starting with Sonic..." she said with a seductive smile.

Shadow, Rouge and Maria took a step back, but Dash only stood there and smiled.

"I don't get it." he said.

"You will someday..." Maria mumbled.

"Can I be plugged in too? I KNOW! I WANT TO BE PLUGGED INTO MARIA!" Dash yelled.

Maria's face went pale. "Anyone have a gun? Anyone? I think I need to kill myself after what just came out of his mouth." she said.

Shadow glared at Dash and quickly pulled his daughter away from the light blue hedgehog.

"Not in one million years buddy." Shadow growled angrily.

Dash looked awfully confused, but just shrugged and placed himself back on the sofa.

Amy looked around, the cat still in her arms.

"Hey...where's Sonic?" she asked as she searched for her husband.

Shadow smiled nervously. "Okay, let's hit the road." he said.

Amy shrugged. "He's somewhere in the world..." she mumbled.

* * *

_An hour later...

* * *

_

Rouge was sitting in her seat filing her nails until...

"Mom, Dash is poking me!" Maria said impatiently.

"Dash, stop poking Maria." Rouge said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

But a few minuets later. 

"Mom, Dash keeps on speaking improper Spanish!" Maria whined.

"Dash! Stop speaking improper Spanish!" Rouge scolded.

"Who are you? My mother?" Dash asked.

"Yes!" Amy said happily.

"Just sit back and stop bothering my daughter Dash!...AND DON'T TOUCH HER EITHER! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER!" Rouge yelled.

Dash put on an utterly confused look. "Huh?" he said.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Never mind." she sighed.

* * *

And another few minuets later. 

"Mom, Dash is writing on my arm in sharpie!" Maria complained.

"DASH! STOP WRITING ON MARIA'S ARM IN SHARPIE!" Rouge yelled, starting to get aggravated.

"Calm down honey..." Shadow mumbled, also beginning to get annoyed.

* * *

And another few minuets later. 

"Mom-" Maria began, a slightly concerned ring to the tone of her voice.

"WHAT?!" Rouge yelled.

"...the cops are after us..." Maria said innocently, folding back her ears.

"What?" Shadow said as he looked back to see red and blue sirens going off.

"Damn it..." Shadow muttered as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"SHADOW!" Amy scolded.

"What?" Shadow asked.

Amy held the cat closer to her. "How dare you use such dirty language in front Dash and EC!" She said as she 'tisked' him and wagged a finger in the air.

Shadow rolled his eyes before turning to see that a large, orange cat, that looked a lot like Big, step to the side of the RV.

"May I help you officer?" Shadow asked.

Shadow read his name tag: Jerry.

The officer lifted a note book up.

"According to these notes, you went over the speed limit, turned your RV around on a one way high way, crashed into the breakdown lane, and nearly hit another car, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you downtown." said Jerry.

Shadow blinked. "But, we're in the middle of the highway, there is no 'downtown' here!" he said.

Jerry glared at Shadow, he was about to say something until his eyes lit up. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?!" he yelled.

Shadow glared at him.

_Why do people always get the blue hedgehog and I mixed up, I look nothing like him!_

"No, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form!" he said.

Jerry sighed. "Well, in that case, you're going to have to come downtown with me.

_Wait a sec..._

"NO WAIT! I LIED! I AM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! THAT'S SHADOW ON THE ROOF OF THE RV!" Shadow yelled as he pointed to Sonic who was seated happily on top of the RV.

"WAZZUP?!" Sonic yelled.

"GET HIM!" Jerry yelled as he dragged Sonic off of the roof.

"HEY W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Sonic yelled.

"And we're off!" Shadow said as he pushed down on the gas.

* * *

Jerry glared at Sonic who was now in his grasp. 

Jerry blinked.

"Wait a sec..." Jerry mumbled.

"Eheh..." Sonic said with a nervous smile.

"I NEVER GOT SONIC'S AUTOGRAPH!" Jerry yelled in a panic.

"Huh?" Sonic chocked.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO GET SONIC'S AUTOGRAPH SHADOW! COME ON!" Jerry demanded as he pulled Sonic into the police car.

"Eh?" Sonic said as he unwillingly went into the cop's car.

* * *

_With Shadow...

* * *

_

"That was close..." Shadow mumbled.

"YOU BLAMED MY DAD FOR SOMETHING YOU DID!" Dash yelled.

Shadow glared at the outraged, young hedgehog.

Dash's normally green, stupid eyes were now burning with anger. And even Shadow had to admit, the kid looked slightly threatening. How the boy had become so serious all of a sudden baffled even the Ultimate Life Form. But then again, the boy was extremely attached to his old man. He knew that Maria would probably feel the same way if Sonic had done something like that.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Get over it Dash. You'll see your old man again, once the cop is smart enough to realize that it's your father he has and not me." he said.

Dash glared at him. "Well, then I'll just go find him myself!" he said.

Amy sighed. "Don't worry about your father Dash, he's been in a lot worse situations...believe me..." she said as she continued to pet the purring kitten.

But the next thing they knew, Dash had sprinted out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shadow yelled.

Amy then ran to window, only to see Dash running in the opposite direction.

"ARE YOU MAD?! GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THIS RV RIGHT NOW DASH T. HEDGEHOG!" Amy scolded.

But it was no use, Dash was already out of sight.

* * *

**-Oh that silly Dash! But believe me, this seemingly serious side of Dash wont last for too long...**

_Dash skidded to a stop and looked around the empty highway._

_"Where the hell am I? And, how the hell did I get here?" Dash asked himself as he continued looking around._

_But just then Dash heard sirens in the distance._

_"Huh?" Dash said as he looked to see a police car with a large orange cat and and a hand-cuffed blue hedgehog sitting in it._

_Dash blinked. "Uh...Dad?" he said to himself._

**Yup, that was a preview to Chapter seven: Amy**

**I just hope that I'm able to update soon and not get inturupted by things like my puppy, my sisters, school, and arguing with my parents. (sighs) oh well, once summer is here you'll all see _a lot _more of me, (as said by Naruto) Believe it!**

**-Okay, see ya next time mis amigos!**


	7. Amy

**-FASTESTTHINAGLIVE34 Gives You: **Road Trip: Chapter Seven: Amy

**-OMG! I'm so sorry the update took so long. You wouldn't BELIEVE the writers block I had! UGH! But yeah. I can honestly say I don't have writers block for the next chapter. Whee! And just so you you know (cause I know one of you asked) I'm gettin an Australian Labradoodle puppy in three weeks! And she doesn't look like a rat any more XD But anyways! On with the show!**

**-Disclaimer**

**Me: Guys, Maria's doing the disclaimer for us! (the less dead one)**

**Maria: The...less dead one? What do you mean by _less_ dead! I'm the only Maria!**

**Me:...WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT SHADOW AND ROUGE'S DAUGHTER!**

**Maria:...what's wrong with being their daughter? I like being their daughter!**

**Me:..just get it over with Maria...**

**Maria: Fastestthingalive34 does not own SEGa or any of it's characters but she does own Dash and Maria (the less dead one)**

_

* * *

_

_With Dash

* * *

_

Dash skidded to a stop and looked around the empty highway.

"Where the hell am I? And how the hell did I get here?" Dash asked himself as he continued to look around.

But just then Dash heard sirens in the distance.

"Huh?" Dash said as he turned to see a police car with a large orange cat and a hand cuffed blue hedgehog sitting in it.

Dash blinked. "Uh...Dad?" he said to himself.

* * *

_With Shadow and the others

* * *

_

"Okay, I'm thinking of a number between...one...aaaand...one..." Amy said as she pet a purring EC.

Shadow arched an eyebrow at her. "Two things Amy, first of all, there's no number between one and one..." he said.

Amy quickly shifted her glance. "Y-yes there is...yes there is...yes there is..." she said nervously as she tightened her grip on EC.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Of course there is Amy...and secondly, aren't you worried about Sonic and Dash at all? I mean they are your son and husband." he said.

Amy looked around.

"Hey! Where'd Dash and Sonic go?!" Amy asked, an alarmed tone in her voice.

Shadow sighed and shook his head. Rouge put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at her dark husband.

"You try honey..." Rouge said with a slight tone of sympathy in her voice.

Shadow scoffed. "I think I try too hard with Sonic, Amy and Dash..." he said as he tried to give the concerned looking bat a weak smile.

Amy then smiled and turned to Maria.

"Do you wanna hear a story?!" Amy nearly screamed.

Maria arched an eyebrow "Not real--"

But she was cut of by Amy.

"OKAY GREAT!" Amy squealed as she threw Maria onto the floor.

Maria backed away a little bit when Amy sat next to her.

"I'm gunna tell you the story about how your Uncle Sonic and I met!" Amy said cheerfully.

Maria sighed. "Oh brother..." she muttered.

Amy then pulled a flashlight up to her face and turned it on.

"It all started on a dark and stormy January night..." Amy began.

And just as if on cue, the sky became ebony, and started pouring rain as thunder clapped in the distance, and lighting struck a near by tree.

Rouge screamed and jumped into Shadow's arms.

"AH! ROUGE! GET OFF! I CAN'T SEE!" Shadow yelled as he turned the RV into the break down lane.

Rouge laughed nervously. "Ehehe...sorry..." she muttered.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we should probably stop here until this completely uncalled for storm stops..." he said as he got out of the drivers seat and sat on the floor with Maria and Amy, Rouge joining them.

Rouge cuddled her self up against Shadow.

Shadow smirked at her. "What the matter? Is the mighty treasure huntress afraid of a little bit of lightning?" he asked with a devilish tone to his deep voice.

Rouge glared at him. "Oh shut up! At least I wasn't created in a pod!" she snarled.

There was then another clap of thunder. Maria and Rouge screamed as Maria quickly grabbed onto Shadow, not wanting to let him go.

"What is it with bats and being afraid of thunder?" Shadow asked.

"It's loud!" Maria complained.

"Bats don't like loud sounds!" Rouge snapped.

Shadow blinked. "Why?" he asked dully.

Maria and Rouge looked at Shadow as thought he were stupid.

"Why do you think?" Maria asked in the same stupid tone that Shadow had used.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." he mumbled.

And then there was another loud crash of thunder followed by a strike of lightning.

And once again both Rouge and Maria screamed.

"Make it stop Daddy!" Maria waled like a young child.

"I can't control the weather!" Shadow sighed.

There was then a really long pause. Just then Amy began screaming as she clung onto Shadow. Shadow's whole family blinked as they watched Amy continue her screaming fit.

"Amy...what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

Amy then looked up at Shadow and smiled brightly.

"I dunno! I felt out of the loop! I wanted to scream and hold onto you too!" Amy said cheerfully as she stared up at Shadow with her bright green eyes.

Rouge narrowed her eyelids. "Amy...get off of my husband..." she said with a shallow tone to her voice as she held Shadow closed to her.

"Okay!" Amy said brightly as she backed off.

Maria arched an eyebrow at Amy, still holding onto Shadow. "You're story?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! So as I was saying! It was a bright, sunny May morning!" she began.

Just then, the sky cleared up, birds began to sing, and the rain stopped falling.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "That was...really bazaar..." he said questionably.

He then looked at Rouge. "I should probably start driving again..." he said.

But Rouge only tightened her grip on Shadow. "Oh no you're not!" she said.

Shadow looked into Rouge's cool blue eyes. What was up with her?!

"And why not may I ask?" Shadow asked.

"You can wait until after the story..." Rouge said as she cuddled her face into the white patch of fur on Shadow's chest.

Maria smiled. "Yeah Dad! It wouldn't kill you to stop driving for a few minutes." she said happily.

Shadow sighed. "Well..alright...but only for a few minutes and if we get caught sitting here in the break down lane...I'm blaming you two..." he said as he looked from Rouge, to Maria.

Maria laughed as her father put an arm around her.

Amy just sat there smiling.

"Uh...Amy?" Shadow questioned.

"You know, you guys make the cutest family ever!" Amy said as she clasped her hand together, a look of admiration in her eyes as if wish her family could be the same way.

Rouge blinked. "...thank you for noticing... I guess..." she said.

"Are you going to tell this story or not?" Maria snapped, getting aggravated that Amy kept on getting off topic.

"Okay yeah! So it was a bright, sunny, April afternoon..." Amy began.

Shadow groaned. "She can't seem to get this story straight..."

"And I was being held captive in a castle by my evil step-mother!" Amy said.

_

* * *

Story_

_Amy's POV

* * *

_

I was standing on the balcony of my bedroom window.

"O Sonic, Sonic! Wherefore art thou Sonic? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, but sworn by my love, and I'll no longer be a Capul--" but my pretty little speech was cut when Sonic barged out of bushes munching on a chili dog.

"Okay just shut up already I'm right here! So stop with all of you're where's Sonic crap..." Sonic said with a mouth full.

I placed my hands on my hips. "'Wherefore art thou Sonic?' Means: 'Why is your name Sonic?' Not: 'Where are you?'" Amy corrected.

Sonic rolled his eyes in disapproval of his pretty pinky damsel in distress correcting him about a stupid English error.

"Now go back into the bushes and say your line!" I demanded.

Sonic rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms. "No! Now just throw down your hair so I can climb up!" Sonic demanded.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You always ruin everything!" I grumbled as I threw down my long, silky, blonde hair with slender curves, allowing Sonic to climb up.

"Good luck getting away from your evil step-mother Amyella!" said my little mouse friend Jack.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Jack..." I said as I kissed him on the forehead causing him to blush.

"Score!" he whispered.

Once Sonic got to the top I looked around.

"How are we supposed to get back down?" I asked.

Sonic smiled and took out a bow and arrow. "Have no fear my love!" he said as he shot the arrow across the way.

My night with out any armor grabbed onto the rope that was at the end of the arrow and then both of us swung across onto a very unstable tree branch.

"Now what?" I asked, holding onto my hero.

Sonic was about to say something until he quickly grabbed onto his forehead and groaned in pain.

"Sonic?!" I questioned.

"My scar..."Sonic muttered. "It's burning...that must mean that the evil lord step-mother is near..." he groaned in a corny British accent.

I gasped. I knew for a fact that Sonic was the only boy who had survived the wrath of my evil step-mother.

Just then I saw my evil step mother, Mrs. Eggman, approach us.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A UTOPIAN SOCIETY! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE YOU MUST BE RELEASED FROM THE COMMUNITY!" my step mother roared with nothing but rage and anger.

Sonic smiled nervously.

"Ladies first." Sonic said as he pushed me out of the tree.

"AHH!" I screamed as I cracked my head open on the hard cement, my cold, red blood spilling all over the place.

"Whoops..." Sonic said as he began to whistle and slowly walked away.

A few days later I was put into a glass casket by my six dwarf friends. (The seventh one claimed to have some sort of precious ring that made him insane so he was sent to a mental facility.)

_

* * *

End Story

* * *

_

Shadow, Rouge and Maria had very confused looks on their faces.

"I should write a book!" Amy said joyfully at the thought. "I bet that it would be the best selling book of the year!" she said.

"Did that even make sense?" Rouge asked.

Maria crossed her arms. "No it didn't. It was a mixture of Romeo and Juliet, Repunzle, Cinderella, Robin Hood, Harry Potter, The Giver, Snow White, and Lord of the Rings! It's made up!" she said angrily.

Amy gasped. "It is NOT!" she said.

Shadow sighed and stood up, Rouge holding his hand. "I'm going back to driving." he said dully.

"I don't blame you." Rouge said.

Shadow pushed down on the gas and drove off into the distance.

* * *

Amy sat on a seat beside Maria, holding her knees and humming Rouge's theme to herself, having a jolly grand ol' time.

It was then when a thought occurred to her.

"OH MY GOD! SONIC!" Amy yelled as she stood up and jumped out the RV window, EC still in her arms.

"Not her too!" Rouge said as she watched Amy run off into the distance.

Shadow chuckled under his breath. "Well, that gets rid of that problem..." he said evilly.

* * *

**-YAY! Okay! Next Chapter is: **A Day in the Life of Maria

_"MARIA!"_

_"What?"_

_"SHE'S DEAD!"_

_"...No I'm not..."_

_"G.U.N. KILLED MARIA!"_

_"...What?!"_

_"I MUST GET REVENGE!"_

**-Until Next Time Mis Amigos!**


	8. A Day In The Life Of Maria

**-FASESTTHINGALIVE34 Gives You: **Road Trip: Chapter 8 A Day In The Life Of Maria

**-Wow, sorry that up date took so long to post. I was crammed with five projects and a bunch of final exams for the end of the year. But next week is my last week of school, Thursday the 21 to be exact. My updates should be more often, but this story is sadly, almost over. BUT WAIT! If you enjoyed Maria and Dash, you can hear a lot more about them in my up coming fan fic** Under One Roof**, a humor fanfic coming this summer, to learn more about it go to my profile at the very bottom under up coming stories.**

**-Do you wanna see what Dash looks like? Go here: I drew that...and for those of you who are kindda slow, Dash is the light blue hedgehog. And yeah, that's my drawing. There will be a pic of Maria posted, only, Haunting-Immortal is gunna draw her.**

**-Diclaimer**

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Maria: ...can I go now?**

**Me: Not till you do your job**

**Maria: (sighs) Fasestthingalive34 does not own Sega or any of its character. However, she does own Maria and Dash.**

**Me: Yes I do!**

* * *

Rouge sighed. "Hey Shadow?" she asked.

Shadow arched an eyebrow at her. "What?" he questioned.

"Could we stop and get something to eat?" she asked.

Shadow paused. "I dunno..." he said, there was then a loud growl.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

Shadow blinked. "Or...on second thought...maybe we could grab a bite to eat..."

He then drove onto the nearest exit.

_

* * *

A Gas Stop

* * *

_

Shadow pulled into the driveway of a gas station, wanting to grab something quick to eat so they could hit the road fast.

"I think I'm gunna wait out here, I'm not all that hungry." Maria said.

"You sure?" Rouge asked.

Maria nodded. "Positive."

Shadow sighed. "Well, we wont be making any stops for a while. So if you get hungry, don't go chasing after us." he said as him and Rouge headed into the gas stop.

Maria turned around, and screamed. Standing behind her was a tall man with a wide smile on his face and several booklets in his hands.

"Do you enjoy your life?" asked the man.

Maria smiled nervously. "Um...yeah..." she said as she took a few steps back.

The man stepped closer to her. "Tell me about your life..." he said.

It was then when Maria realized that this man wasn't even making eye contact with her.

"Um...well...alright..." Maria gulped.

_

* * *

Two Weeks Ago

* * *

_

Maria slowly opened her eyes slowly. She turned to face her alarm clock.

10:00...

Was it really ten already? Maria sat up in her bed and yawned. She got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed in her black tang top, and jeans, and went down stairs.

* * *

When Maria got down to the kitchen she saw Shadow to be sleeping with his head on the table. Rouge glared at him, took out the newspaper, rolled it up, and beat him over the head. 

"Wake up!" she demanded.

"FORTY-TWO!" Shadow said as he sat up and looked around. Rouge had her hands placed on her hips, the newspaper in her right hand, and giving him an angry stare, while Maria just stood in the kitchen doorway looking extremely confused.

"What happened?" Shadow asked as he looked around.

Rouge stepped closer to him. "What did I say about falling asleep at the kitchen table?" she growled.

Shadow let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry..." he said.

Shadow darted his eyes back and forth. "MARIA!" Shadow yelled.

"What?" Maria asked.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed onto Maria's shoulders.

Maria smiled nervously. "No...I'm not..." she said slowly.

"G.U.N KILLED MARIA!" Shadow yelled as he turned to Rouge who rolled her eyes.

"..." Maria was silent.

"I MUST GET REVENGE!" Shadow yelled before smiling and turning to his daughter.

"Good morning Maria!" Shadow greeted cheerfully.

Maria was about to speak until Rouge cut her off.

"L-let's talk about something else shall we?" Rouge asked.

"...Like?" Shadow asked.

Rouge scoffed before turning back to making pancakes, badly burnt pancakes.

"I've been taking cooking classes!" Rouge said happily.

Shadow looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "So listening to your ipod while the teacher is talking counts as a cooking class eh?" he said with a smirk. "I should try that, who knows, maybe I'll learn a thing or two." he said.

"Oh just shut up!" Rouge said as she handed Shadow and Maria two black pancakes.

Rouge just stood there smiling.

Shadow looked from her to the pancakes. "What?" he asked.

Maria leaned over to him. "I think she wants us to eat them..." she whispered.

Shadow's eyes widened. "She's wants us to _eat_ these?" he asked.

"Yes." Rouge said, nodding.

Shadow put on a disgusted look. "I think I'm going to pass..." he said.

Rouge glared at him again. "Oh no you wont! I'm your wife and what I say goes! So just try them!" she demanded.

Shadow winced before slowly placing a piece in his, only seconds later spitting it out, making it move like a flying bullet.

"THIS CRAP TASTES LIKE HORSE SHIT!" Shadow yelled.

"SHADOW!" Rouge yelled.

"WHAT?!" Shadow cried.

Rouge wagged a finger at him. "Don't use that kind of language at this table! Especially in front of your own daughter!" she hissed.

"Uh...mom..." Maria said slowly.

"Yeah?" Rouge asked.

Maria turned to face her mother. "I think that your "delicious" pancake is burning a hole in our wall..." she said.

They all looked over and surely enough the "pancake" was burning a hole in the wall like acid.

Rouge placed a hand on her chin. "Hmm, maybe I put in too much butter..." she said thoughtfully. "That _could_ be a problem..." she said.

"Imagine what that could have done to my stomach!" Shadow said.

Maria blinked. "Shouldn't one of you fix that?" she asked.

Shadow stood up and grabbed a napkin, quickly wiping the pancake off of the wall and tossing it out side into Sonic's yard.

_

* * *

Sonic's Yard

* * *

_

"A COOKIE!" Dash yelled as he picked up the pre-chewed pancake, ate it and skipped back into his house.

_

* * *

Shadow's House

* * *

_

"Did Dash just eat that?" Rouge asked.

Maria sighed. "No surprise there. I remember this one time I told him that a spider was a doughnut, he believed me, at the whole thing..." she said.

_

* * *

Two Hours later

* * *

_

Maria, Shadow and Rouge were sitting on the sofa watching the televison.

Shadow began to playfully kiss Rouge's neck.

Rouge giggled. "Shadow! Stop!" she said through laughter.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes.

Shadow then flipped off the television and continued kissing Rouge's neck and cheek, still causing her to laugh.

Maria perked up her ears and glared at her father. "Hey! I was watching that!" she growled.

Shadow looked over at her and smiled, some what of a dazed look in his eyes.

"Ya know what Maria? Why don't go and play with Dash...Your mother and I have...some things that need to be done." Shadow said.

Rouge laughed and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and kissed him.

Maria slowly left the house and closed the door behind her.

_

* * *

Outside

* * *

_

Maria began to walk down the street, into the city.

"HAHAHAHA!" said an evil voice.

Everyone in the city looked around until they the face of the Doctor Eggman on the screen.

"It's the doctor!" Maria said.

"Station Square, I demand that you allow me to rule your city. Or if not, I will kill one of your town citizens!" cried Eggman.

Everyone gasped and looked around, there could be several screams heard in the distance.

"And here he is!" Eggman said as he stepped aside to show a light blue hedgehog, well known to city as Dash.

Maria then heard sighs of relief and a couple of "okays" and "whatevers".

Dash ran up to camera and smirked. "Ladies! Call the number 123-456-7890 I'll be waiting by the phone for your call!" Dash said with a wink.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Eggman roared.

Dash scoffed.

"Now, I WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!" Eggman roared.

Dash jumped in front of the camera. "I WANT GIRLS!" Dash cried.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" Eggman yelled as the screen went blank.

Maria sighed. "I guess it's up to me to go and get him..." she said dully as she jumped up into the air and flew to Eggman's base. How did she know where Eggman's base was you ask? Well, there was a huge neon sign right down the street in large bold letters that read: Eggman's Base!!!

"Typical..." Maria scoffed.

_

* * *

In Eggman's Base

* * *

_

Maria slowly walked into the base, her large ears managed to pick up some sort of...music? Maria entered the room where the music was from, only to scream and jump back p against the wall.

In this room was Eggman, in a pink, sparkly spandex suit, wearing a blond wig. Maria could also tell that Eggman was wearing a push-up bra. He was supposed to be Brittany Spears.

"I'm not that innocent!" Eggman sang.

"I think I'm gunna throw up..." Maria said as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

Dash then quickly ran out of the room. "MY EYES!" the hedgehog boy yelled as he zoomed straight past Maria.

"D-dash?!" maria questioned.

By now, Dash had zoomed out of building.

"Oh brother...I guess I might as well head home..." Maria said as she left the building.

_

* * *

At Shadow and Rouge's house

* * *

_

The second that Maria entered her house all that she could hear were loud moans and groans.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ya think this stuff would get old by now..." she said as she walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind her, blocking out all of the noise that her parents were making.

Maria then approached the refrigerator and opened it up to get a bottle of water, only instead to find a certain light blue hedgehog.

"AH! DASH!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!...IN...my...refrigerator...?" Maria questioned.

Dash looked around with a huge smile on his face. "I dunno...I wanted to borrow some yogurt so I came here to see if you had any. And then I heard the strangest sounds coming from your parent's room. So I snuck in, crashed down the door, and guess what I found?" Dash asked as he jumped onto the floor with a package of yogurt in his arms.

Maria's eyes widened. "I-I don't think I wanna know!" she said as she waved her arms in front of her face.

"Yeah ya do! You're dad was viciously attacking your mom!" Dash said. "He was on top of her and everything!" Dash exclaimed.

Maria's face went pale. "I think I'm gunna throw up now..." she said as she ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, later walking back to Dash.

"Do ya wanna know what happened next?" Dash asked eagerly.

Maria took out a bottle of water and unscrew the top. "No..." she said as she began to drink it.

"Yeah ya do. I barged right in there on top of them and sprayed them with my handy-dandy Miracle Growth!" Dash said as he pulled out a bottle of the liquid that you spray on plants.

Maria then spit out her water all over Dash's face. "W-WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Maria roared.

"Yeah, and then your mom and dad yelled at me to get out..." Dash said.

"D-dash! YOU DON'T DO THAT!!!" Maria yelled.

"Why?" Dash asked.

"Because, it's normal. It's what ALL married couples do." Maria growled.

"Why?" Dash asked.

Maria stared angrily at Dash and placed her hands on her hips. "Because it's how they express their love to each other!" she snapped.

"Well, that's certainly not what MY parents do. They just sit around sucking on each other's feet all day long!" Dash said.

Maria paused. "Dash..." she said.

"Yeah?" Dash asked.

"...Get out of my house..." Maria said.

"Alright, but just so you know I'm sick!" Dash said as he sneezed on Maria.

"Gross!" Maria said as she ran over to the sink and washed herself off.

"And I'll be borrowing this yogurt with out returning it! See ya around Maria!" Dash said as he waved good-bye and left the house.

Maria sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "I really work too hard..." she grumbled.

Maria then walked into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa, realizing that the noise had stopped, Maria assumed that her parents were asleep.

Maria closed her eyes and feel asleep as well.

_

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

_

"HELLO SWEET-HART!" Rouge screamed into her daughter's ear.

Maria woke up with a start. "FORTY-TWO!" Maria said as she sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked herself, still looking around.

Rouge crossed her arms and scoffed. "Honestly you're starting to sound like your father..." she grumbled.

Maria stared up at her, confused.

Shadow arched an eyebrow at Rouge and crossed his arms. "Oh, and I suppose that's a _bad_ thing?" he asked.

"What could be worse?" Rouge asked.

"She could be starting to sound like you." Shadow said.

"That's not a bad thing, that's good thing!" Rouge said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "At least she's not starting to sound like Dash..." he growled.

"True." Rouge said.

"Why did you wake me up?" Maria asked, feeling a large head-ache coming on.

"We wanted to go to the park." Shadow said.

"Really mom and dad...I'm not feeling very well, I think I'll just stay home..." Maria said.

Rouge waved her hands. "Nonsense! Let's go to the park!" Rouge said as she grabbed her daughter by the arms and dragged her down to the park.

* * *

Once they were at the park Maria looked around. "No one's here..." she said

"We know! Which is why we wanted to come!" Rouge said.

"And do what?" Maria asked.

"Watch the sunset!" Shadow said happily.

Maria rolled her eyes and sat down. "Alright fine..." she said.

* * *

Pretty soon Maria began shaking like crazy as she held herself to try and make her stop. Her head ache had only gotten worse and she felt as though she wanted to throw up.

Shadow and Rouge stared down at their daughter in concern.

"Is something wrong Maria?" Shadow asked.

Maria said nothing.

"Maria?" Rouge questioned.

Once again their daughter said nothing.

Shadow and Rouge stared at each other in concern and then back at Maria. Rouge placed a hand on Maria's forehead.

"Sweetie, you're burning up!" Rouge gasped.

The next that she knew Maria had vomited all over the place.

'_Damn you Dash the Hedgehog!'_ Maria thought to herself as everything went black.

* * *

When Maria woke ups she found her self on the living room sofa coved in blankets.

"W-what happened?" Maria asked as she looked around, realizing that Shadow and Rouge were at her feet smiling at her.

"You passed out, before shaking, running a fever and vomiting!" Rouge said with a big grin.

"So, I carried you home." Shadow said.

"Hi Maria!" Piped a male's voice.

Maria looked over to see Dash standing in the doorway with a boiling bowl of soup.

"YOU!" Maria cried as she pointed at Dash.

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other utterly confused. "How did her get into our house?" Rouge asked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT ME SICK!" Maria roared.

Dash walked over clumsily with the bowl of soup. "I have not the slighest ideaa of what you're talking about my dear friend–Whoops!" Dash said as he threw the bowl of soup onto Shadow's lap.

"AH! HOT!" Shadow roared.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried.

"Dad!" Maria cried.

"DAAAAAAAAAASSHHH!" Shadow roared.

"Yes sir?" Dash asked as he liked his fingers for no reason. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Shadow yelled.

"Okie Dokie!" Dash said as he skipped out the doorway.

Shadow whimpered as he sat back down and looked at his burnt legs.

"Shadow...do you want some ice or something?" Rouge asked as placed a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Ice would be nice." Shadow said.

Maria rolled her eyes "That rhymed!" she said.

Shadow smiled.

"Alright, both of you just...sit tight for a second while I go and get some ice!" Rouge said.

Shadow sighed. "Well Maria, this going to be a long week for the two of us." he said as he placed his arm around the small bat.

_

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

_

"And I guess that's pretty much a day in my life..." Maria said as she finished her story.

The creepy man still did not make eye contact with Maria.

"It appears as though your parents are immature and take very poor care of you." the man said.

Maria frowned. "Well, my parents can be immature at sometimes, but believe it or not, they still take really good care of me." she said.

"I can offer you a better life with better parents! How would that make you feel?" The man asked flatly.

"No thanks, I--" but Maria was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Maria looked up, shocked, and realized that this hand belonged to a powerful black and red hedgehog.

"Dad!" Maria said with a smile.

Shadow glared at the man. "What do you want with my daughter?" he growled.

Then man looked from Shadow to Maria, and then from Shadow to Maria again.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S IMPURITY! AHHHHH!" The man yelled as he ran onto the highway.

Maria blinked. "Impurity?" she questioned.

Shadow sighed. "It means that you're not pure, or pure blood. You may be a bat but I am your father, a hedgehog, which makes you a half blood, or impure blood." he said.

Maria frowned. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

Shadow shook his head. "Not at all." he said.

About five seconds later Rouge came out of the gas stop with about seven large bags of junk food.

"Alright, let's get back on track!" Rouge said as she put the food into the RV.

"Are you sure that you're going to be able to eat all of that?" Maria asked.

"She's done it before." Shadow said as he twitched slightly.

"Are you coming or not?!" Rouge yelped.

"Alright, alright." Shadow said as he and Maria enter the RV and went back on the road.

* * *

**-Ah, seems as though Maria's got a tough life. But whatever...**

**-PREVIEW:**

_"That...did not...just happen..."_

_"Yeah, it did..."_

_"Hmm...can I have a cookie?"_

_"NO!"_

_"...Where the hell did you come from anyways?"_

_"...Bye-bye!"_

**It all happens in, chapter 9: An Unexpected Happening**

**-Till Next Time Mis Amigos**


	9. An Ending

**-FASTESTTHINGALIVE34 Gives you: **Road Trip: Chapter 9: An Ending

**-Hey guys. Sorry the update took so long, but i've been busy on DeviantART. Well, this is it! The final chapter! The final update! IT'S FINALLY OVER! Yeah, I changed the ending _a lot_ from what it was originally going to be. And I know I said two more chapters, only, because of the ending change, I couldn't make an epilogue as I had planned to. Well, I hope that you've enjoyed your read. And I hope you've learned to fall in love with Dash and Maria. But I hope you'll meet them again in a fanfiction that will becoming this fall: **Under One Roof** Hope to see you there!**

**If you would like to see what Maria and Dash look like, go to my page and go to their profiles.**

**-Disclaimer:**

**Maria: (sigh) I'm so happy this is over.**

**Me: IS NOT! You have to star in another story!**

**Maria: (groans) Fasestthingalive34 does not own SEGA or any of it's characters. But she does own Maria and Dash...**

* * *

Shadow groaned out of plain boredom. 

"Are we there yet?" Maria asked wearily.

"No..." Shadow said in almost the same tone.

Maria was about to say something, when there was aloud bang coming from the back of the RV.

"What the hell was that?" Rouge asked.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "I have no idea. But we'd better get out just to be safe..." he said as he and the rest of the family got out of the RV.

* * *

Once they were out Shadow looked underneath the RV. Nothing. 

"Strange..." Shadow mumbled. He then turned to Rouge and Maria. "HEY ROUGE!" Shadow called.

"YEAH?!" Rouge called back.

"DO YOU HAVE YOUR CELL PHONE?!" Shadow yelled.

"YEAH IT'S RIGHT HERE!" Rouge yelled.

Maria looked at her parents, very confused. "Why are you yelling when you're only three feet away from each other?" she asked.

Shadow and Rouge paused.

"Becaaaase...it makes everything seem more...dramatic..." Shadow said.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I bet it does..." she mumbled.

Shadow then took Rouge's cell phone and dialed a number. No signal.

"There's no signal, let's try walking a little further." Shadow said.

Rouge and Maria nodded in agreement.

They walked for a few minutes until Shadow finally got a signal. But suddenly, there was a loud BOOM.

Shadow, Maria, and Rouge all turned around very slowly.

Shadow slapped the cell phone shut.

"That...did not...just...happen..." Shadow said slowly.

"Yeah...it did..." Maria responded slowly.

"Hmm, can I have a cookie?" Dash asked who appeared out of nowhere.

"NO!" Shadow boomed.

"Where did you come from anyways?" Rouge asked.

Dash looked around nervously and began to sweating bullets. "Bye, bye!" he said as he sprinted into the distance.

Shadow then drew his attention back to the RV.

"I can't believe it...blew up..." Maria said.

Maria then thought that she saw a rabbit that looked a lot like Cream sprint away from the explosion, laughing manically.

"ALL MY STUFF WAS IN THERE!" Rouge roared.

"Calm down, Rouge." Shadow said.

"BUT MY STUFF WAS IN THERE!" She yelled as she looked at Shadow.

"Well so was my stuff." Shadow said.

"FORGET ABOUT OUR STUFF! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE!?" Maria yelled.

Rouge, probably forgetting about her stuff smiled and pulled some sort of button out of her pocket.

"HA HA! THAT'S WHERE MY PRIVATE JET COMES IN HANDY!" Rouge said, smirking, her left eye twitching.

"Uh..." Maria said as she took a few steps away from her, now insane, mother.

Shadow arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Pfft, since when have you had a privet jet? And why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked.

Rouge looked around nervously.

Shadow placed a hand on Rouge's back. "Honey, I think all the smoke and the fact that your stuff is gone is getting to your head..." he said.

"NO! I have a private jet and I'll prove it too." Rouge said as she pressed the large red button.

After a few minutes Shadow sighed and held Rouge closer to him. "I think maybe you should go see a doctor..." he said.

Maria suddenly pointed to the sky. "Hey! Look!" she said.

Shadow and Rouge both looked up to the sky and saw a large, purple jet coming right their way.

"OKAY LET'S GO!" Rouge said.

"But it's still in mid air..." Shadow said.

"Yeah so? I'm a bat and so is Maria, we can fly!" Rouge said.

"Yeah but I can't." Shadow said.

Rouge looked around. "Hey Maria, carry your father up there will ya? Thanks sweetie!" Rouge said happily as she took off.

"WHAT?! HEY NO FAIR!" Maria yelled before turning to Shadow.

Shadow shrugged. "You can't just leave me here..." he said.

"Well I could if I really wanted to..." Maria said with a smirk.

Shadow glared at her.

_

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

_

Rouge was seated on a sofa filing her nails when Maria, who was panting heavily and sweating, managed to crawl in with Shadow gripping onto her feet.

"Hey guys!" Rouge said with a cheery smile.

"I...am...never...doing...that...again..." Maria panted.

(Lol, don't ask how they got into the jet by flying and then crawling through the window, cause I know it's impossiable)

"Oh suck it up, I had to carry him and a four hundred pound robot." Rouge said.

Maria looked up at her and arched an eyebrow. "You must have the strength of a friggen God!" she said.

"Rouge smiled proudly. "Thank you." she said.

"That...wasn't a compliment. I was just saying--" But Maria was cut off by Shadow.

"So you _do_ have a private jet, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"Yup." Rouge said.

"I still don't know why you never told me about this." he said as he looked around.

Suddenly, a rabbit that looked just like Cream, walked up to them. She had her ears pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a...bloody blue and white outfit with a golden name tag on with the name, Josie, written across it in black bold print.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Uh...Cream?" he asked.

Cream just gave Shadow a creepy smile. "Cream? Who's Cream? I am Josie, your flight attendant for the day." Cream said.

"I bet you are..." Shadow said.

"Would you like something to drink, like blood...I MEAN WATER! YES WATER BECAUSE AQUAFINA IS GOOD FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH IT'S REALLY JUST TAP WATER!" Cream said loudly.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "No...we're--" But Cream cut him off.

"OKAY, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH YOUR DIRTY TAP WATER!" Cream yelled as she ran to where the piolet was.

Shadow turned around to find Rouge and Maria staring at him, utterly confused.

"Dad, who was that?" Maria asked nervously.

"Ya know what Maria, sweetie, just pretend you never saw that okay?" Rouge said in a shaky tone.

"Um...alright..." Maria said.

Shadow was about to sit down until he heard a blood hurtling scream come from the piolets room.

Maria and Rouge screamed as Rouge grabbed onto her only child. Shadow stood in front of his family protectively.

Suddenly, Cream stepped out from behind the curtain with a bloody knife in hand.

"The deed has been done..." Cream said flatly.

"C-cream?" Shadow asked.

"Ya know what?" Cream said as she stepped closer to Shadow and his family. "I'm hungry Shadow..." she said.

"Uh...then...go...eat..." Shadow said slowly.

"Oh I will. But, you know what? I'M HUNGRY FOR BAT LIVERS!" Cream roared.

Rouge and Maria gripped tightly onto each other.

Cream then smiled, but it soon fadded into a glare as she turned into liquid and ran through the cracks of the jet, escaping. (lol, idk)

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah we're fine...But we wont be in a minute! THE JET'S GOING DOWN!" Maria yelled.

Rouge held Maria closer to her. "SHADOW, DO SOMETHING!!!" she yelled.

"Uh..." Shadow said stupidly as he looked around.

"USE CHAOS CONTROL!" Maria yelled.

Shadow blinked. "Oh yeah, right." he said as he pulled out a green emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as the three of them were teleported out of the jet.

* * *

Shadow looked around. They were pretty much in the middle of nowhere. It was sand, sand, and more sand. 

"SHADOW!" Rouge screamed.

Shadow quickly turned around. "What?"

"MARIA'S GONE!" Rouge yelled.

Once Shadow looked, surely enough, Maria was missing.

His eyes widened.

"W-what if she's still on the jet?" Rouge asked as she embraced Shadow, trying to hold back tears.

Shadow looked to the sky and saw the jet crashing to the ground in the distance.

"MARIAAAAAAAA!" Shadow and Rouge cried in unison.

Rouge then buried her face into Shadow chest and began to sob. Shadow held Rouge close to him.

"This...this can't be happening...not to us...I already lost the first Maria...now, not my only daughter..." Shadow said slowly.

Rouge suddenly looked up at Shadow.

"WAIT! Wh-what if she wasn't on the jet. Oh no, what if she's somewhere alone and cold like Alaska!" Rouge said through sobs.

Shadow sighed and pressed his forehead up against Rouge's. "You might be right." he said with a frown, also trying to hold back tears.

"Or..or what if she's someplace worse..LIKE IRAQ! Or--" Rouge gasped. "Even worse, WITH SONIC!" she said as she began crying again.

Shadow hushed her and rubbed her back, thinking of all of the horrible situations that Maria could be stuck in the middle of at this very moment, and the fact that...he may never see his daughter again.

"Where are you Maria?" Shadow asked.

Shadow's ears perked up when he heard laughter from behind him. "Right here, Dad!" Said a familiar voice, happily.

Shadow and Rouge quickly turned around to see their daughter smiling up at them.

"Hi!" She said happily as she waved at both of them.

"MARIA!" Rouge yelled as she flung her arms around her perfectly fine, daughter.

"OH MY GOD WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Rouge cried as she continuously kissed her daughter's face.

"Ah! Mom, get offa me I'm fine, really!" Maria said through laughter.

Once Rouge stopped, Shadow scooped Maria up into his arms.

"We thought something awful happened to you." he said softly.

Maria smirked. "Oh I know. I guess the chaos control took a few extra seconds to work on me. I came in about half through your conversation and caught it all on my camera phone." she said as she pulled out a cell phone. "I'm putting this one on YouTube!" she said with a low chuckle.

Shadow sighed. "We're just glad your alright." he said as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Yeah I'm fine! Now stop spazzing and put me down!" Maria demanded.

Once Shadow placed her back on her feet, Maria looked around. "Now what? We're stuck in the middle of nowhere." she asked, turning to her parents.

Rouge was about to say something until she was interrupted.

"YEHAW! WE'RE TAKING THIS BABY ALL THE WAY TO IDAHO!" Yelled Sonic's voice from afar.

"DAD WE ALREADY PASSED IDAHO! AND WHY IDAHO?" Dash yelled back.

There was a pause. "YEAH WELL...YEHAW STILL!" Sonic yelled.

Suddenly, a nearly destroyed police car came into eyeshot.

"Oh god..." Shadow muttered.

Suddenly, Sonic jumped out of the car. "WE'RE HERE!" he yelled.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic smiled. "Ya ready to party, Shadow?" he said as he walked up to Shadow.

Shadow blinked. "Don't tell me, the reunion is in the middle of this desert." he said.

"Well of course. Where were you expecting it to be? At a house?" Sonic asked.

"Well...yeah..." Shadow said.

Sonic gave Shadow a look as though he was some sort of idiot. "No, noone has reunions at houses..." he said.

Rouge arched an eyebrow. "What about everyone else? Aren't they coming?" she asked.

Sonic then pulled out a very, very, long list. "Lemme see, Knuckles said that he had the flu. Tails said he didn't want to risk his chances of getting raped by a certain blue hero and his son. Eggman had a pole dancing class to go to. Jet, Wave and Storm all committed suicide right after I called them. Omega blew up. Silver and Blaze wanted to know how they were even supposed to get here seeing they're" Sonic then made his fingers into quotations "two hundred years in the future" Sonic put his hands down. "I don't buy that bull shit. And the Chaotix's car mysteriously disappeared." he said.

Shadow's temper was rising. They were in the middle of a desert...with Sonic and his family. That couldn't be good.

"So you mean to say that, WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERT?!" Shadow roared.

Sonic scoffed. "No, you've got Maria, Rouge, Amy, Dash, and me." Sonic said. He then hiked his thumb backwards. "And that police officer." he said as his thumb pointed to a half-dead police officer.

Rouge gasped. "Sonic, did you do that to him?" she asked.

"No, he did that to himself while Amy, Dash and I were singing the wheels on the bus go round and round.

"So this is everyone?" Maria asked.

"No! Ibilis can come!" Sonic said proudly.

"SONIC YOU IDIOT!" Shadow and Rouge roared.

"YOU'RE PUTTING OUR FAMILIES IN DANGER!" Shadow yelled as he pulled out a chaos emerald and pulled Rouge and Maria close to him. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow cried, warping them back home.

Seconds later, a large beast covered in flames came out from underground.

"Yo Ibby! What up?" Sonic called.

Ibilis looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked in low, rumbling voice.

Sonic sighed. "They couldn't come." he said.

Ibilis frowned. "So you mean I made all of these cookies for nothing?" he asked as he pulled out a tray of cookies.

"COOKIES!" Dash cried in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, I replaced all of my anger with a new hobby, cooking! Or at least that's what they told me to do in my anger management and sex addicts classes." Ibilis said.

"Good for you!" Amy said happily. "I used to go to those all the time!"

_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_

"_Amy it's--" The anger management instructor said, before Amy cut him off._

_"NO I DON'T WANT TO! I'M JUST ANGRY WITH EVERYTHING BECAUSE I CAN'T HAVE MY SONIC! GWAAAAA!" Amy screamed as she pulled out a knife._

* * *

"Good times...good times..." Amy said recalling her memory. 

Sonic scoffed. "Ya know what? Let's get this party started with out them!" he said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in unison.

* * *

Shadow and his family teleported back into their living room. 

Maria sighed. "Man, it's good to be home." she said

Shadow and Rouge nodded in agreement.

"I'm taking a nice, long, bath..." Rouge said as she headed upstairs.

"I'm gunna watch TV in my room. Dad, call me when dinner's ready." Maria said as she followed Rouge upstairs.

Shadow sighed and smirked. That was a trip to remember, but it was certainly good to be home again.

THE END!

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy ending, I was in a rush...**

**But thank you for those of you who have stuck with me from the very start! And I hope to see most of you and my upcoming fanfiction Under One Roof (It will feature Maria and Dash) See my page for more info.**

**Adios Mis Amigos!**


End file.
